


Chakra Contamination

by xax



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Excessive Come, Facials, Frottage, Gangbang, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, PWP, Prolapse, Size Difference, Slime, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Weird Animal Dicks, knots, this isn't ABO they just have dog dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: It turns out that channeling the Kyuubi's chakra for several years might come with some side effects. And it turns out that being an Inuzuka might have some side effects, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The very first explicit fanfic I ever wrote and posted online was a Kiba/Naruto fic, written when I was like 16, so this is in some ways kind of a return to form. It's definitely, uh, a way to reflect on just how much more explicit and fetishistic my writing has gotten since then.
> 
> (I have a hazy outline for several more chapters of minimally-plotted extremely explicit smut, but no guarantee that I ever actually write any of it. We'll see if inspiration strikes.)

Kiba didn't have a dog dick the last time Naruto saw it.

Which had been a while ago, two sixteen year olds in a hurried jerk-off session: pressed up against a wall in an alley of Konoha; a meeting in a training area. The both of them panting and huffing, furiously making out while they ground their dicks together. But, importantly, back then and all throughout their meetings, Kiba had had a perfectly normal human dick.

It had started when they were fifteen, just a chance meeting after Naruto had returned from training. Kiba had smelled him, gotten in awkwardly close, and there had been the kind of uncertain shuffling that teenagers do when they maybe want to do something sexual without ever having to commit to saying or doing anything that they can't laugh off.

Naruto ended up pinning Kiba against a tree as they roughly and inexpertly made out, growling and panting at each other, grinding against each other until Kiba reached down and fished out Naruto's dick. They'd just been horny kids; Naruto had came all across Kiba's front after like five seconds, and then, still hard and aching, returned the favor. They'd done it again, slightly less inexperienced, and then again, until it became a habit.

Their meetings had lapsed during the world war, but still at sixteen Kiba had had a perfectly regular dick. It had been nice. On a petty level, Naruto had really liked having a bigger dick than him.

There was another half to things, though. That half... well, that must've started when Kurama was sealed inside him as a baby. Maybe the first time he'd drawn on the nine-tails' power. Maybe the first time Kurama had thought of him as not just another jailer. Kurama's power had always felt overwhelmingly potent: desperate, hungry, furious, terrifying, when he was a child. Every time he channeled it, in those early years, he came out feeling changed. Like his fingernails were still the slightest bit pointed, or his teeth were ever-so-slightly still warped into fangs. The scent of the fox still clung to him.

As a kid it had been terrifying, that the fox was a living nightmare, the bane of the village, and every time he drew on that power he was taking a step towards... something. Becoming that himself, a feral beast with no desires save destruction. As a teenager he'd carried greater and greater amounts of Kurama's chakra, and whether or not his younger self's vague sense of change was accurate, well, most certainly after he first entered his proper Jinchūriki form his nails remained pointed for hours afterward. He got a little more pragmatic about it, after meeting Kurama as Kurama, instead of as the nine-tails demon fox.

But fangs or pointier nails — or a line of fur across his newly-pointed ears, or itchy whiskers across his cheeks, or any number of other side-effects — were hardly relevant in the heat of battle. He drew on Kurama's power when he needed it to survive, and if during those fights for his life there was sometimes a vague flash of awareness — feeling fur on his forearms, toes digging deeper into the dirt — it was little more than a distraction. And then, with further chakra channeling, when the changes stayed for hours or days afterward, well, that was hardly a cost at all. There were more important things to worry about.

But the first time his dick had changed it had been _pretty upsetting_. He was aware of it during the transformation: changes all over the place, hair and whiskers and tails and ears. He'd been aware of the shift in his pants, and he could feel the fur prickling across his thighs, but he wasn't about to take a peek in the middle of the battlefield. New and unusual, a strange new cost for using Kurama's chakra, but not _important_. But afterward...

Well, he'd been aware of it, certainly, just by sensation. He knew what his dick felt like without having to touch it. He remembered thinking, a lot of his transformations just lagged behind. That he'd have all of Kurama's chakra burnt out of him by the time he got back to town. but. That had definitely not happened.

The first time, he ended up having a big fuzzy sheath for two days. Blond-orange fur in curly, fuzzy tufts all across his thighs and sheath, coating that were really quite oversized balls. He had to figure out how to piss with it; it was heavy and stretchy, but it didn't actually hang down at all, it just stuck straight out — _very_ noticeably — between his legs. It had occurred to him, in a humiliating flash of insight, that actually the easiest way to piss would be on his knees with one leg raised. He absolutely refused, and ended up awkwardly leaning forward against the wall, angling his sheath down as much as he could, with the soft pink tip of his _fox dick_ sticking out. He was afraid of even jerking off with it, in case that meant it became permanent, and the fact that he was constantly swamped by overwhelming demon fox hormones from his altered balls made it worse. As a teenage boy, that had been a very frustrating two days. He was so happy he had his regular human dick back he could've cried.

The next time his dick changed he jerked off right after he got some alone time.

His fox dick was a soft, subdued pink, creamy almost. It felt alien inside him, weird internal muscles shifting and pushing as his animal shaft slid out from inside him. It was big. Naruto knew exactly how big his dick was, because he'd measured it both alone and with Kiba: nearly eight and a half inches, gigantic then on his still-adolescent frame, and massively bigger than Kiba's only seven inch dick. Their first time, when things had gotten charged but not so charged that they were making out against a tree, Kiba had been talking about how huge his dick was. He'd tried the whole, "let's compare" thing. He'd said he had a giant dick so Naruto was sure to lose. It has been great.

But the fox dick was... much bigger. He didn't carry measuring tape around with him, and he didn't want to go out looking for some with a gigantic animal dick bobbing out from his crotch, so he didn't figure out its precise dimensions until later. But even then, that first time, he was aware that it was _huge_ : utterly inhuman in both size and shape, spanning up his lithe chest to nearly his pecs. It shone in the air, glistening with some internal sheath fluid, and was so sensitive that it hurt when he touched it with dry fingers. He had to figure that out: sucking on his fingers before touching the raw flesh of his fox dick, so that the pressure slid smooth and frictionless against his slick flesh. Even that first time, he realized it wouldn't be hard to suck himself off; it was so big that he'd just have to lean forward.

He'd contorted himself into a ball, head head propped up against the headboard, ass in the air. His cock lurched down, heavy and dense, and smacked him right in the face. He wildly windmilled his legs before he braced his knees above his head, staring at his own fox dick from an inch away. It smelled. His regular dick smelled too, of course, like a dick, but now it smelled... well, like an animal. He'd tentatively opened his mouth, and licked across the pink flesh. Acrid, a little, and salty. Meaty. That was before he and Kiba had started blowing each other, so he didn't really have anything to compare it to. He tried sucking the pointed tip into his mouth, tongue dragging across the weird divot. It felt good, but... not as good as he'd hoped. Couldn't suck his own dick for the same reason he couldn't tickle himself; the sensation was just kind of boring. But he did lap across his dick enough to catch a spurt of pre: there was a new tension in his cock, a weird heat building inside him, and then his cock lurched, sudden and abruptly, and spat out a string of acrid, watery pre across his tongue. He'd spat out his cock, sputtering, only succeeding in splattering the rank fluid all over his face, with more still drooling out from his cock.

His knot lurching out into the open surprised him. He wasn't an idiot, and also he'd seen Akamaru's dick by accident a few times, so it wasn't so much the presence of the knot itself as the way he felt it bubble up inside him, pressure and sensation, a gut-wrenching slide that ended with it bursting out through his sheath into the open, leaving him panting and wobbly-legged. It wasn't engorged, not really that much thicker than his cock, but it was _heavy_ , bulky and lumpy, with big oval swells of soft, spongy flesh framing the sides of his shaft.

He ended up knotting his fist and came so much he ruined the wall behind his bed. When he woke up after that, he was back to his regular old dick. Despite the intensity of the fox dick, it'd been a relief. He hadn't been sure how he felt about having a fox dick. But some part of him already missed it. Its weight and heft; the feel of it throbbing; the lurch of his knot swelling. The weird, wild-animal fox smell of it. The sheer heat it exuded, radiating in waves.

That night was the first time he had the dream. Well, not _the_ dream; he'd been having that dream since he was a kid. Flooded sewer, the depths of the seal, Kurama looming out behind the gate. The fox above him, as big as a mountain.

This was a much different kind of dream. Kurama was pinning him flat on the ground with one massive paw. The paw dug down, pressure all across his chest and stomach, with a hot scrape across his sides, his neck, from Kurama's claws. In the dream everything was hazy, hot, fevered, and he was groaning, humping up against Kurama's hand, his own fox dick fully unsheathed, drooling pre. His cock slipped between Kurama's fingers, spurting heavy arcs of pre all over his fur, smearing down across his body. There was a shock of pleasure, a dizzying slide of flesh against skin as his sheath slurped wide, knot pinned inside it.

He woke up while coming, cock entirely human, gasping for breath. He still to this day wasn't entirely sure how much Kurama put into that dream: if it was solely his teenage hormones, or something more. It had been too embarrassing to ask.

He wasn't exactly disappointed when the next time he had to channel Kurama's chakra he ended up with a fox dick again, and that time it didn't go away for a week. He jerked off three times daily the entire week, whining and panting and sobbing as each overwhelming, animal orgasm ripped through him, and he got _very_ familiar with the cleanup. He started jerking off in his bathtub just to limit the amount of damage.

The dreams picked up then, too: rutting against Kurama turned into being pinned beneath Kurama's building-sized cock, or being held in the fox's massive paws and played with: one single finger half as big as his own body, shoved between his thighs, grinding against his balls as he humped against it. Sometimes there was the sense of having clones: a dozen, a hundred shadow clones pinned under Kurama's cock, making out with each other, sucking each others' fox dicks. Bodies burning with chakra, wrapped in dense red-and-black cords, tails whipping out behind them and cocks swollen enormous and grotesque, drooling a frothy, filmy mixture of come and raw chakra.

With each transformation, with every frenzied dream, his fox cock stuck around longer and longer, until it just stopped ever reverting to normal. Sometimes when he dreamed he swore he could feel the chakra flow: wild heat around his cock, soaking into his flesh. A little bit of the hair and claws and fangs stuck around too. It was hard to tell what parts of that were from Kurama directly, and which were just... growing up. He started growing downy blond hairs across his jaw at some point; that was probably just age.

There were definitely some times when he wondered what Kiba would think, but then the world war hit with all its force, and it wasn't until everything had settled down that they met up again.

After both halves of Kurama finally united inside him, the dreams changed. Got more intense. He was constantly surrounded by his — their — crackling chakra, buzzing just under his skin. He had these hazy dreams: back in the chamber of the seal, door long ago blown open, with Naruto pinned beneath Kurama's bulk. Sometimes one, sometimes the other, or both, or both in one body. In the hazy logic of dreams, Kurama's cock was as big as Naruto's own body — bigger — and also something that fit fully inside him. It was a mess of sensation, heat and drag and push, flattened to the ground beneath Kurama's titanic cock and stretched out around Kurama's knot, with the entire monstrous shaft sunk inside him. Kurama's yin-half and yang-half were hazily separated, sometimes, and Naruto's jaw was cracked open, split as both kitsunes sunk their cocks down to the knot inside him, chakra and come working as the same fluid, flooding into him in rippling waves.

* * *

The morning it all started, he was having the dream again. Naruto was hazily half-awake, aware he was lying in bed tangled up in the sheets but equally present in the dream realm: pinned to the ground by Yin-Kurama's cock, arms wrapped around the fox's monstrous shaft, rutting against it as Kurama ground down on him.

His horny half-sleeping mind spun out embellishments: cock as big — bigger! — than his entire body; the flesh of Yin-Kurama's cock a vivid, violent purple, mottled all over in patches; shaft animal in shape, covered in ridges and bulges, with bloated flanges running along its length; Kurama's cock shuddering in his arms as it pulsed, and each spurt of precome came burbling down over the slick flesh and coated his entire body in a slimy layer of rank fluid. Naruto opened his mouth, sloppily kissing across the shaft, and his mouth was immediately flooded with slime, rank and animal, thin watery pre pouring down through the thicker slime clinging to Kurama's shaft, and it all combined in a meaty, musky taste that burst all across his tongue as he sloppily kissed and sucked on the gigantic curves of Yin-Kurama's cock.

Yang-Kurama, _his_ Kurama, was bearing his cock down on him too, both jostling and sliding against each other, drenching him in twice the volume of watery fox preseed — no, he was jerking off, cockhead pressed against Naruto's back — no, he was down on his haunches, muzzle open, enormous tongue slavering out to wrap around Naruto's thighs and ass, tip teasing his aching balls. Yeah, Naruto thought, hazy and horny. Yeah, that was a good place for him. Yang-Kurama's tongue was coiled all around him, slowing his erratic thrashing, tongue heavy and slick and wet drooling all across his thighs, digging between his cheeks, and then Yang-Kurama dove in, tongue slurping between his thighs and spearing into his ass, and he moaned and got another facefull of Yin-Kurama's pre as Yang-Kurama tonguefucked him, foot after foot of his tongue pushing deeper inside him, spreading his ass gaping, slithering up slick and heavy and hot into his guts.

Naruto groaned, panting hard. He was humping the mattress, the one arm pinned to his front forming a slick groove for him to slide against. His thighs were clamped together to squeeze his balls rhythmically. He was leaking, heavily, sheets and mattress already soaked to squelching from just his pre, and half-asleep he was mindlessly thrusting, chasing the heat and pleasure. He came with a shout that woke himself up: sweaty and gasping for breath, dazed, trapped fingers squeezing hard on his knot as it bloated up, hard and immense. His cumshots splattered all across his front, smacking him in the chin and spraying up to glaze his pillow and headboard, and he groaned and kept humping, heavy cock forming a sloppy trough in his mussed sheets as he came and came and came all over his bed. He kept cumming, his release continuing until the distinct spurts faded and the thick white gel of his initial shots gave way to a continual pour of clear watery cum, rank and acrid in his nose.

His dream-fantasy accelerated, got to the point where both Kuramas were fucking him: body impossibly spitroast between them, throat and ass warped, belly bloated out in the shape of their twin cocks, knocking around inside him as they struggled to get their nightmarishly-huge knots settled inside him. Naruto groaned, getting a mouthful of his own load, and he curled himself up, shooting all over his own face, hungrily lapping at his spurting cocktip, gulping down his own watery cum until his mouth felt stringy, slimy, scoured by his rank animal cum, and his stomach roiled from the sloppy weight of it.

Once he finally finished — prying his aching hands off his turgid, slowly-softening knot — he was left to deal with the aftermath. His bed was _saturated_ , sheets dark and glued together, pillow one big sponge, pools of cum forming in the dents in the mattress and slowly oozing down to the floor in sloppy ribbons. He was painted head to toe in churned-up froth, crotch-to-neck a dense, off-white paste of creamy slime. His hair was plastered to his scalp, dripping cum across his brows and down the back of his neck.

Naruto sighed, swinging his legs off his bed and wincing when his feet slurped against the floor. His cock throbbed with his heartbeat, soft but still unsheathed: a big, heavy spar jutting out between his legs nearly to his knees, warping the fabric of his pajama pants. Its pink flesh shuddered, still spasming, and the ripples resonated through his entire body, wringing out a final, dripping cord of clear cum that splattered to the floor, splashing into the slimy puddle he was already resting his feet in.

Naruto got to his feet and started the long, long process of cleaning up. This was not the first time he'd done that; hell, it wasn't the first time he'd done that _this week_. His entire apartment continually reeked of cum.

He peeled his sodden pajama pants down; stripped his sheets, and threw them into his hamper with a wet _smack_. He left slimy footprints on the wood as he headed to the bathroom. It was a mess to clean: rinsing off the slurry of cum, airing out the mattress, running his laundry. His sheath jutted out in front of him, jouncing in the air, and his balls were heavy and aching, draping down across his thigh as he moved. He'd been used to being half-hard all the time, but being halfway to unsheathing was still something new: cock turgid and heavy, but still sunk _inside_ him, stretching the weird passage that snaked up between his hips. Sometimes a motion would put pressure on it, in some indirect way, and the first few stubby inches of his cock would spill out of his sheath, flesh sliding around inside him, until he straightened up and it would slurp back inside, leaving his sheath swollen and spread open around the tip of his dick. By the time he was done cleaning it felt like he had to jerk off again.

Instead he crammed his sheath into his pants and got dressed. The air outside was blissfully free of the heavy reek of fox cum, and Naruto locked the door behind him, breathing in deeply, and then turned and ran right into Kiba walking up his stoop.

"Oh," he said. "Hi." It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see Kiba, or get some alone time with him, it was just that, well, the last few months had been a change for all of them. Also he had a fox dick now and his apartment was gonna be a stinking mess to Kiba's nose.

"Hey," Kiba said, and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose. Yeah, there was no way he couldn't smell the reek of sex. Kiba looked nice. He was wearing a mesh shirt, which was always good, and his fur-collar jacket, and Naruto was maybe just staring at his chest.

"Hey, shut up," Naruto said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I missed you too. So, you free...?"

"Uh, yeah." Naruto turned back to his apartment. "Do you want to come in?" Best to get it over with quick. Also, to be honest, his dick was already reacting to Kiba's presence, aching in his sheath, already ready for another round.

"Sure," Kiba said. It was a little awkward. Enough time had gone by that they weren't on the exact same wavelength anymore.

Kiba let out a little laugh when he stepped inside, nose twitching, and Naruto opened his mouth to say something only to have Kiba step into his space, hands curling over Naruto's hips, and kiss him. Naruto groaned, tipping his head to the side so Kiba could bite down across his jaw and neck, nose inhaling deeply against the crook of his neck, and he let out a rumbling groan and shoved Naruto back against the closed door. "Been a while," he said, panting against Naruto's throat. "Fuck, you smell good."

"Yeah," Naruto said, a little breathless, and returned the favor, nipping at Kiba's lips and sliding over his stubbled jaw, biting down across the meat of his shoulder. Kiba groaned, rutting forward, and the heavy swell of his dick ground against Naruto's thigh.

The fox dick thing was going to be awkward. He couldn't really unsheath in his pants; his sheath just thickened, heavy and aching, and his swollen cock ached inside him, bloating his internal passageways. It felt a little like getting fucked: a constant heavy pressure against his prostate, the hard span of his cock throbbing and pulsing inside him. It shifted when he ground down against Kiba's thigh, sending a frisson of pleasure up his spine, and he let out a loud cry, legs almost buckling.

Enough foreplay, he thought. I'm just gonna suck Kiba's dick. "I'm just gonna suck your dick," he said, and dropped to his knees, face mashing against Kiba's bulge — Kiba said, "Uh," above him with a particular kind of urgency — and jerked Kiba's pants down. He only really had a second, seeing Kiba's bulge an inch from his face, to think that hey, the shape of Kiba's dick looked a little different, before it flopped out into the open.

"Um," Kiba said. "I was meaning to, uh..." He trailed off. Naruto was still just staring.

So, Kiba had a dog dick now. It was a bright cherry red, bloated out thicker in the middle, and as Naruto stared it finished unsheathing, the lumpy base pushing out through Kiba's sheath with a squelch and a splatter of sloppy pre across Naruto's face. Rich and tangy where it splattered across his open mouth and caught on his tongue.

Kiba's dick was big. Real big. His knot, even soft, was easily a solid fistful, and his sheath was nearly as big as Kiba's old, human dick had been. His skin was leathery and dark, covered in a sparse coating of tawny fur that prickled all across Kiba's sheath and balls, spreading out across his thighs in stiff tufts. His balls were like a fist, each, and they visibly churned and lurched in their huge, drooping sac.

"No _way!_ " Naruto said, eventually. "No way your dick is bigger now!"

Kiba cracked up, sagging back against the door. " _That's_ what you're worried about now?!" His cock bobbed up and down in front of Naruto's face. The very tip was mottled purple, around the dimple along the sloping tip, and as he watched it bulged out and spread into a smooth circle, pushing out a glimmering bead of precome.

Naruto swallowed heavily. "Yeah," he said, a little hoarse. "That's what you were always thinking about." He leaned in and sucked the tip into his mouth. Kiba made a shocked _ghhlk_ noise, entire body frozen in place. Kiba's dick tasted rank, like wet dog. And it was _huge_ ; Naruto could only easily wrap his lips around the tip, and had to open wide to try to fit any more in. He licked along the underside, right along the edge of the sloped tip, since he knew that was sensitive for him, and Kiba let out a squeaking _yip_ , cock spasming hard, tip nearly lurching out past Naruto's lips, and shot of a spurt of rank dog pre, watery and acrid, that hit the roof of Naruto's mouth and splattered all over, dribbling across his teeth, pooling under his tongue. Kiba tasted a lot more bitter than he did, almost sour, and his pre was practically like water. Naruto swallowed, making a face around Kiba's dick at the weird taste, and pursed his lips around the tip when he pulled off so the watery mess didn't drip all over. He sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," he said. His voice was already a little warbly, pre caught in his throat.

Kiba was just staring down at him, eyes wide. "You're okay with it?!" he said, voice shrill.

"Did you come over to _surprise me_ with your dog dick?"

"I was hoping you'd be okay with it! I didn't think you'd just yank off my pants and stick it in your mouth!"

Naruto snorted. "Can you blame me? It's been months."

Kiba's dick was still right in front of his face, bobbing a little as he talked. Kiba was leaking pre in little wet burbles, glimmering along the slope of his cockhead and spilling down along its fat curve, forming thick, juicy runnels of pre spilling down his shaft. Kiba opened his mouth to say something else and Naruto leaned in, licking along the curve of his dick, catching the cords of dog pre and letting it flood his mouth in an acrid mess. All the breath in Kiba's lungs went out in a loud _whuff_. His legs wobbled, and he slumped down to his knees, a little wild-eyed. Naruto leaned in, kissing him wet and open-mouthed, sharing the mess of animal pre. Kiba groaned, burbling, and grabbed his face, hungrily kissing back as he lapped up his own pre from Naruto's mouth.

Kiba pulled back, his lips slick and shiny with pre, resting their foreheads together. "Fuck," he said. "You're unbelievable."

"Yeah, well, believe it." Naruto's own dick ached, a hard swell between his thighs. He clamped his legs together, squeezing down on his dick, and the white-hot flash of pleasure made him nearly cum in his pants. "I got something to show you too."

Kiba's dick was a huge slimy spar between them, drooling pre across Naruto's shirt and pants, and he squeezed his hand down along it to the root before releasing it and grabbing the hem of his shorts. He peeled them down over the sodden bulge of his own dick. It unsheathed with a long, liquid _slorp_ , and Naruto groaned the whole way through. Pre gurgled inside him, squirting out from his sheath in sloppy cords as his shaft could finally push out into the open. It clashed against Kiba's dick, smooth pink compared to his mottled red, the both of them slimy and dripping with pre. Utterly gigantic the both of them, but, yeah, Kiba's dick had practically doubled in size whereas Naruto's had only gained a few inches.

"What?!" Kiba said. "What??" He reached out a grabbed it, like to make sure it was actually real. First time anybody aside from him had touched his dick. Well, _this_ 'his dick'; Kiba had touched his other dick plenty.

Naruto groaned, bucking forward, and plowed his dick through Kiba's fist, hitting his chest with a wet _smack_ , and sprayed a fountain of pre all across his front, drenching his face — watery cords drooling from his soaked goatee — and spurting across his jacket, staining the fabric dark.

Naruto laughed a little. "Haha, sorry," he said, hips still pumping, his cock squelching wetly through Kiba's loose grip. Kiba shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it aside, and Naruto caught a tendril of pre dripping from Kiba's chin and smeared it out across his bare shoulder.

"How did you get this?!"

Naruto shrugged. "Kurama gave it to me."

"Like—" Kiba mimed somebody handing Naruto a dick.

"On _accident_." Probably. "Just from channeling so much of his chakra." He hooked a finger in his mouth and pulled it out. "Alsho check out these teeth!"

"Huh," Kiba said, still staring blankly down at Naruto's fox dick, fingers idly squeezing its slippery length, like he wasn't even that aware he was doing it. "I guess that makes sense."

"Does it?"

Kiba nodded. "Summoned creature chakra contamination." And then at Naruto's blank look, "I forget sometimes you totally didn't learn anything at academy."

"Hey!"

"When you use chakra that isn't yours, it messes with your biorhythms, and in extreme cases —" and he squeezed Naruto's dick for emphasis, making him yelp and arch up, splattering Kiba's front with another hosing gush of pre. "— it can alter your body permanently."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Huh." He looked down at Kiba's dick. "So wait, is that what happened to you?"

Kiba ducked his head to the side, a flush creeping up across his cheeks. "Um," he said.

"You totally yelled at me when I said I thought all Inuzukas had dog dicks," Naruto pointed out. One of the first times they'd jerked each other off, Naruto had said he was surprised, and Kiba had said by what. And he'd said, well, I heard all the Inuzuka guys had dog dicks. Kiba hadn't taken that well. "You said it was just a perverted rumor."

"It _is_ a perverted rumor," Kiba grumbled. "Um. It's like... when we're old? It takes like a lifetime of channeling ninken chakra to have an effect. And it's not something the clan likes talking about, or having outsiders know. Since it's kind of embarrassing. So don't tell anybody I told you."

Naruto stripped off his shirt and slung it to the side. It hit the ground with a wet _thwap_ , the front already saturated and oozing pre. Kiba had it a little better; his mesh shirt didn't actually absorb anything. Also it gave Naruto a really nice look at his chiseled muscles, shifting when he moved, all shiny and glazed with their combined sloppy mess of pre. "I mean, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine," Naruto said. "I can just enjoy your dick; you don't gotta, like, give me all your backstory."

They were on their knees, cocks pressed together. Idly stroking each others' dicks; not really active enough to jerk off. Not interested in that yet; too unused to the other's alterations. Naruto slid his pre-slick fingers along the sharp edge of Kiba's pointed cocktip, ground his thumbpad against the sloppy divot along the upper slope. Kiba groaned, sagging against him, and Naruto grinned against his neck; that was one of his own sensitive spots too.

"I came here to tell you about it," Kiba groaned into Naruto's ear. He was rutting up slightly, smearing his dick along Naruto's bare chest, coating his skin thickly with each spurt of gummy, slimy pre.

"So keep talking," Naruto said against Kiba's ear, hands on his fat dog dick, stroking and squeezing its dense, rubbery length. Kiba whined, hips rolling, fucking his cock up along Naruto's chest, sliding it against Naruto's own length. "You're not old," he said, and paused. "I don't want to think about forty year old dog dicks." He said it still in the same husky whisper, and Kiba cracked up, baying laughing.

"You fucker!" Kiba knocked Naruto back on his ass and leaned over him. His hands were practically glued to Naruto's dick, with slimy piles of pre sluicing across his knuckles; he pulled free with a wet _squelch_ and dragged gummy cords of pre all up his chest. Kiba planted his hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders, grinding his hips down hard so their sheaths mashed together. Naruto's knot was still sunk inside him, a turgid swell within the base of his sheath. They both groaned, Naruto arching up into the thrust, his own dick skidding up across Kiba's pre-slathered chest. The space between them was a messy, sludgy cocoon of corded pre, drizzling all over their skin, forming finger-thick webs of drooping slime.

Naruto's grip shifted, fingers sliding down Kiba's shaft to play with the stiff tufts of hair across his sheath and thighs, stroking his sheath loosely like playing with a foreskin. "You got a real nice dog dick," he said, looking up at Kiba. "Much better than whatever weird dog dick your dad has."

"Ugh, gross!" Kiba groaned, pinning Naruto flat with his hands on his upper arms; Naruto struggled but not in any real way. "Don't say shit like that while you're touching my dick!"

"You said it!" Naruto squirmed under him, lurching his hips up; the both of them gasped at the erratic contact between their dicks, audibly squelching and slurping as they slid against each other. Above him, Kiba was flushed and panting, brown eyes dark, lips shiny, mouth parted. Naruto grabbed his ass and ground their dicks together hard, pinning them tight between their stomachs — Kiba's spanning up to their chests — and Kiba let out a guttural groan, collapsing on top of him with a wet _squelch_.

"So what," Naruto said. "You're a prodigy or something? Got your dick early?" His dick pulsed between them, a steady throb as strong as his heartbeat, and the divot at the tip shuddered and spread, spurting out stringy arcs of pre in gummy threads between them, adding to the already-slathered mess coating their chests.

"Uh," Kiba said. "Um. So, it happens from using your ninken's chakra, right? But that's not actually that much. But. There are... other ways... you can come in contact with more of their chakra..." Kiba trailed off, his ruddy flush returning.

"Oh my god!" Naruto yelped, sitting up and bowling Kiba off him. "You've been fucking around with Akamaru!"

"Not so loud," Kiba said, glaring at him.

"You totally _did_ punch me that one time when I said you and him fucked each other!"

" _We were thirteen_ ," Kiba hissed. "You shouted it in front of everybody!"

"Oh my god, I was right about everything!" Naruto said. "You don't actually have dog ears too, right? Because then I'd be three for three." He rooted through Kiba's hair for a second before Kiba smacked him off, leaving his hair tangled and matted from his slime-coated fingers.

"I don't have _dog ears_ ," Kiba said.

Naruto looked pointedly down at Kiba's dick. "You can see why I'd assume." He leaned forward, reversing their former positions: Naruto on all fours, stalking over to Kiba, sprawled on his ass.

"So it's like, not something your clan does? I kinda figured like half your clan was fucking their ninken already?"

"What?!" Kiba sputtered. "What kind of clan do you think we are?!"

"Uh, the kind where sometimes people fuck their dogs and get a dog dick out of it," Naruto said. "Clearly."

"Ugh, shut up."

Naruto grinned, laying atop Kiba, just slowly fucking their cocks against each other. "So, Akamaru, huh? I wasn't blowing you enough so you had to turn to him, huh?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Oh yeah? So what was it like?"

Kiba turned his face away. "He's got a really big dick."

Naruto laughed into Kiba's shoulder. "You got a weakness for big dicks, it's true." The first time they'd jerked each other off, Kiba had wanted to compare dicks, and when he saw Naruto was way bigger he hadn't gotten mad or humiliated or anything like that. He'd gotten all wide-eyed and said something like, 'Wow, that's really big,' and then he'd just reached out and grabbed it. "So how long as that been going on? Long enough to get you this —" he said, gripping Kiba's dick and pumping it. Slime oozed out between his fingers, smearing across Kiba's stomach, and he let out a soft moan, hips jerking up reflexively, sending Naruto's fingers slipping all the way down to smack against his knot.

"A while," Kiba said, voice catching. "Like a year or so."

It'd been a while since they'd fucked around, but it hadn't been a _year_. Which meant Kiba's first time with Akamaru had been some time when they were both still meeting up somewhat regularly to fuck. His first thought was actually indignation: how dare Kiba go jerk off Akamaru and not invite him along for a threesome! They were... something, at least. Fuckbuddies. But honestly, a year ago, with his dreams about Kurama only starting to ramp up, he probably wouldn't have wanted to touch a dog dick. Now, well. Given his growing appreciation for his own fox dick, and just how intense the look was on Kiba: defined muscles, straight hair down his stomach that turned into shaggy curls, and then smack between his thighs his fuzzy sheath and giant balls, anchoring the gigantic, absurd bulk of his transformed dog dick, purple-red and shiny... well, yeah, there was something appealing to the thought of Kiba pinned under Akamaru, jerking off some gigantic dog dick. Maybe him too. "Huh," was what he said, though.

"Akamaru started getting ruts," Kiba said. "And, uh— I mean, he knows about us, right?"

Naruto nodded; hard to really keep that secret from somebody that was constantly smelling Kiba's scent. They hadn't really told anybody they were having sex — why would they? — but he figured most of Kiba's clan knew.

"He, uh. You wouldn't believe the shit he says. His sex drive is out of control. He gets like, really pent up. He wanted me to help him out. He, uh. He said he could smell how turned-on I was getting when I looked at his dick."

"Were you?" Naruto asked.

Kiba looked away, flushed dark. He nodded.

"So you started blowing him," Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kiba swallowed. "You're not, like, mad?"

"I'm not gonna be jealous of a _dog_ ," Naruto said. Like, if he found out Kiba was fucking around with Shino or Chouji and hadn't told him, he'd be kinda pissed. But Kiba was about as close friends with Akamaru as it was possible to be, and whatever he was getting out of that wasn't really conflicting with whatever Kiba had with him. Clearly, since he'd come over to talk about it and to fuck.

"Not _jealous_ ," Kiba said. "It's like... I mean, seriously don't tell anybody about this; my mom would ground me like forever."

" _Ground_ you," Naruto said. "You're seventeen!"

"As my _clan leader_ ," Kiba specified. "Like, we're not supposed to fuck our ninken! It'd be like fucking a summoned animal! _Kuromaru_ would kick my ass!"

In the civilian part of Konoha there were stories and plays about ninja, and an ever-popular play was about a forbidden love between a ninja and his summoned creature, who was a delicate fox maiden. It was all very dramatic and tragic and civilians loved it. Ninja less so, because they knew just how explosively bad that kind of relationship usually went; they were forbidden for a good reason. It was in bad taste. Naruto had never really thought about Akamaru in that sense, though.

Kiba went on: "Like they're our friends, and we take care of each other, but they're _ninja tools_. It's unprofessional! It's basically incest!" Kiba said. "Like if the members of a squad all had crushes on each other." He narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Maybe that's a bad example for you, though."

"Hey!" Naruto sprawled out on top of Kiba, pinning him in a tangle of limbs. "I think it's fine? I don't have a problem with it, at least. Akamaru's your friend, right? Like, go for it."

"Huh." Kiba looked a little nonplussed to actually get Naruto's blessing, as it were. "Thanks? I wasn't actually asking for permission."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"But," Kiba said, "I didn't come here to just _talk_."

"Oh yeah, talking," Naruto said, reaching down to squeeze Kiba's dick, to freshen up the gummy, half-dried pre across his fingers with the slick, wet stuff coating Kiba's shaft. "That's what we've been doing."

Kiba let out a growl and flipped Naruto over, pinning him to the floor. He ground his hips down, their cocks wetly squelching against each other, and Naruto let out a shaky moan, eyes squeezed shut. Kiba kissed him, nipping across his jaw and down his neck, and slid a hand between them, fingers slipping across the sharp curve of Naruto's cockhead.

"I wanna see you shoot," Kiba said, lips rasping against the hollow of Naruto's throat. He sprawled back opposite Naruto: his elbow pressing against Naruto's stomach, his head pillowed on his thigh, and bodily yanked off the rest of Naruto's clothes, tossing his pants to the side as he looked down at Naruto, sprawled on the floor entirely naked, fox dick throbbing up across his stomach. He leaned in and wrapped both hands around the slick, fat spar of Naruto's dick.

Before, their touches had been idle strokes, fingers teasing over the tip or along the bulging underside. This was different. This was active. Kiba wanted Naruto to come, and soon. He stroked Naruto base to tip, pumping a slow, steady rhythm that had Naruto whining and arching up into it, sloppily fucking Kiba's hand. Kiba ground the heel of his hand down against Naruto's bulging sheath, the pressure sending a electric jolt of pleasure all through his body, thrumming up his stomach, and Naruto let out a gasping sob.

It was the first time anybody aside from himself had touched his dick. Naruto smacked his hands against Kiba's back, fingers curling around his upper arm and side, holding him as an anchor as he fucked Kiba's hands. Kiba slid down his shaft all the way to the sheath, a ring of pressure and sensation, and Naruto whined, hips jerking up, mashing his sheath across the heels of Kiba's hands with a wet _smack_. Kiba let him grind down for a second, pleasure bursting across his sunken knot, and then drew back, fingers skimming all the way up to curl around his pulsing cocktip. Kiba stroked him steadily, fingers slipping over the slick, rigid surface and coaxing out a few more heavy arcs of pre, splattering across Naruto's stomach in hot bursts, droplets of pre hitting all across his skin.

Naruto keened, thrusting his goopy cock through Kiba's hands with obscene wet squelches. Sparks burst at the base of his spine and spread upward through his entire body. He let out a loud cry, back arching, fucking up into the air. Muscles inside him flexed hard; his knot finally surfaced from his sheath in a messy explosion of backed-up pre. His knot was fat and fist-sized, its flushed pink color muted by the thick smearing of frothed-up pre clinging to its bloated flesh. Gooey lines of translucent sludge drooled from his spread sheath across his stomach; his sheath shuddered and pulsed, slowly tightening along the base of his knot until with a final gurgling squelch it closed up around the very root of his dick, cutting off the grimy flow. Naruto could still feel it swill around inside his sheath, thick and gummy; Kiba tipped his head to look, warm breath billowing across the raw, sensitive flesh of his knot, and curled a hand around his sheath and squeezed. Kiba milked out a sloppy squirt of goopy slime, burbling up over his knot and spilling down Kiba's fingers in thick cords. Naruto howled and squirmed, bucking up into Kiba's fist, letting him rhythmically squeeze until all he got was a sludgy burble.

Each of Kiba's strokes bottomed out by smacking against his knot. The impact made his entire body jolt, muscles across his stomach and hips tensing. Naruto stared blindly at the ceiling, hips pumping up, mouth open, guttural moans ripping their way up his throat each time Kiba's palms smacked against his burgeoning knot. Kiba laced his fingers tight, spreading them slightly as Naruto thrust up, feigning him fucking open a tight hole, only to draw back, try again, after a second had gone by. Naruto was gone, just gasping and yowling, feeling only the desperate throb of his knot: bulging fatter and fatter, harder and harder, as his entire cock shuddered and swelled, his turgid flesh becoming rock hard. His knot beat a tattoo against Kiba's hands as he frenetically fucked through their grasp. Slobbery webs of pre smeared all over, stretching out when Naruto pulled back into swaying cords that snapped and splattered all across his stomach and thighs. All his excess pre frothed up into a dense lather, coating Kiba's hands in creamy dollops of churned-up ooze, spilling down his forearms in thick lines. Naruto's hands clenched, digging into Kiba's skin, anchoring him in place as he brutally thrust up, knot hitting Kiba's hands with a loud _smack_ and splattering pre all over.

Naruto ground his knot against Kiba's hands, huge and slippery, its swollen flesh creaking and squelching as it pushed deeper into the open cavity between his hands. Naruto thrust again, and again, and again, trying to tie, and finally — surprising the both of them — his slick, slippery knot popped through, suddenly smacking into place, held in Kiba's hands like an immense burning coal. Kiba squeezed down, faking a tie, and Naruto jerked back and forth, only able to thrust a half-inch, locked in place. Cords of slime burbled out between Kiba's fingers, squelching as he adjusted his grip, always squeezing across its heavy, dense bulk.

Heat burst in the base of Naruto's spine, knot beating like a second heart, bulging out hard against Kiba's fingers, clenching it tight. He howled, letting out an animal cry that trailed off into erratic yips. He only knew he was cumming when the first rope of cum smacked his chest in a hot wave; the spasm of shooting was lost under the desperate, aching throb of his swollen knot. It was nothing like knotting his own hand. Sparks went off behind his eyes; his entire body arched up, and he sobbed and howled, open-mouthed panting, chest heaving, as he blew his load all over himself. Hot ropes of cum splattered up his chest, clinging to his skin in thick, gummy lines, but as rope after rope splattered all over him they smeared together, forming a thick, goopy waterfall sluicing down his sides and spilling all across the floor. Kiba kept his grip on his knot, squeezing just tight enough, keeping him going, and Naruto whined, hips uselessly jerking, his erupting cock firing off into the air in great spumes.

Naruto collapsed, boneless, and flung one arm over his face — more cum splattered down against it, smearing through the mess already coating his face. "Oh fuck," he groaned. The rush of orgasm subsided into a steady pulsing: internal muscles rhythmically pumping, a continual current of heat and pleasure flowing through him.

"You never done this before?" Kiba asked, face still close enough to Naruto's dick he could feel the curl of his breath.

"Yeah, _my_ hand," Naruto said. "Different when it's not just jerking off." Kiba's fingers squelched as he shifted his grip, and the slide across his knot wrenched out a fresh cry from Naruto's throat, long and sobbing. Kiba did it again, grinning against Naruto's thigh at the full-body shudder, at the way Naruto's dick flexed sharply, nearly slapping down across his stomach.

When Naruto knotted his hand he usually stayed knotted for maybe five minutes: a minute of cum, four of watery sludge, and then his knot sagging and shrinking. He hadn't been counting, but his cock was still rhythmically pulsing, its initial giant spurts of cum replaced with wet, heavy arcs that splattered all across his stomach, and it was only just starting to thin, to go from the thick ooze at the start into the wet, watery cum that he'd be continually pissing out until his knot softened. Kiba was intentionally aiming his cock so he shot all over himself, drenching his entire body in watery, acrid fox cum. It smelled rank and heavy, not like what he figured was _human cum_ ; this was rank and animal, a weird bitterness in the back of his throat just from breathing in the thick smell of sex.

Kiba seemed just as enthralled as he was. His thumbs dug in to the underside of Naruto's swollen knot, just enough pressure to get something inside him to spark, and Naruto let out a long, groaning sigh, rutting back and forth, flinging wet sprays of cum through the air as his dick wobbled back and forth, grinding the underside down against Kiba's hands. Ooze squelched under his ass, slurping as it got smeared all up his back, all down his legs.

"You're helping clean all this up," Naruto said, breathlessly, voice still shaky and reedy.

"Sure," Kiba said, absently, and leaned in enough to lick a stripe up Naruto's dick, wrenching out a guttural cry and filling his mouth to overflowing with Naruto's rank, animal issue. He sputtered, swallowing, and absent being able to wipe his mouth with his hands he just leaned in and sloppily sucked along the underside of Naruto's shaft. Naruto whined, overstimulated, cock still hosing him down as Kiba kissed and drooled his way across his shaft, just smearing the both of them more thickly with his issue.

"I can't believe you still have your pants on," Naruto said. Kiba's shorts were shoved down his thighs nearly to his knees, fabric tangled and soaked nearly black from the pre slathered across the both of them, but they were definitely still on his body.

"Shut up," Kiba said, laughing softly, and he squirmed, hips shaking, trying to drag them down his legs without unclasping his hands from around Naruto's knot. Naruto reached up and pulled, cupping Kiba's giant balls for a second before shoving his hand inside the crotch of Kiba's pants and dragging them down to his calves in a messy, inside-out tangle of sodden fabric, letting Kiba kick them off.

"We should've done this in a bed," Naruto said, before looking at the destruction around them. "Not _my_ bed, though." His mattress was still airing out anyway.

Kiba just hummed in agreement, dipping his head down to lap across his cum-slathered fingers, tongue sliding up along Naruto's shaft, and that got him to stop talking.

It was minutes until Naruto's knot started to soften. The messy spill of watery issue poured down his shaft all across Kiba's cum-slathered hands for the last minute, before the pulses inside him finally stopped. Kiba pried his hands off Naruto's dick and shook his fingers out, stiff from being clamped in place for something like fifteen minutes.

Naruto just lay there, panting, unmoving even as his dick swung down and splattered all across his stomach and chest, splashing droplets of cum everywhere. His body still thrummed with the afterglow of his orgasm, a warm heat suffusing his body, and also he didn't want to open his eyes to see just how much of a mess he'd made. Cum burbled at his sides, spilling out across the floor, and he was practically slathered head to toe again. He finally braced himself and opened his eyes, and immediately groaned. Yeah, the floor was slathered, and also he'd hit the wall behind him more than a few times, with a splotchy trail of shots past his head and up the wall. He was in the middle of a broadening pool, oozing out over the floorboards, and they were definitely gonna warp if he let all that soak in. That being said...

Kiba was pressed up against his side, his cock a hard spar sliding against his hip. Untouched while he'd been knotting Kiba's hands, his dick had partially softened and retracted into his sheath, becoming a tapering spike that jutted out a handspan long. It was still slick, coated in a coating of pre, and Naruto rolled to face Kiba, kissing him again as he slung one hand over his back, the other reaching down to wrap around his fat shaft.

"Before we clean up," Naruto said, tugging on his shaft, "I wanna return the favor." Naruto cupped Kiba's length in his hand, two fingers sliding along the underside.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba groaned, his cock unsheathing easily. His dick was heavy and slick in Naruto's hands, slurping out over them in pulses, another handspan and then two sliding from Kiba's sheath. Kiba's knot burst out at the slightest touch, the twin chambers on the side of his dick slightly bulging even with his knot spongy and soft, and Naruto held it in one hand, the other stroking up and down his giant length, getting him fully hard again, rutting it against his stomach. It was seriously gigantic, about the length of Naruto's forearm when fully unsheathed, and judging by Kiba's full-body spasms when his skimmed his fingers along the underside, it was just as sensitive as Naruto's own. Naruto played with the tip as he made out with Kiba, thumb sliding along the bulging divot, catching the messy gushes of pre and smearing them back out across Kiba's already-slathered cockhead.

Naruto sat back, settling himself between Kiba's splayed legs. He wrapped his hand firmly around Kiba's girth and pumped him steadily. Kiba's shaft was flushed a dark, angry purple-red, with mottled splotches across the tip, and it gleamed, coated in a messy, sticky coating of thickened pre. Kiba whined, hands clamping around Naruto's forearms as he pumped, fingers clenching whenever he hit somewhere sensitive or dug down somewhere intense. Kiba's cock shuddered, spurting out glimmering webs of pre all up his chest, splattering across his neck, and Naruto enjoyed aiming his dick so that it gushed all over Kiba's face, making him spit and sputter. Naruto grinned up at him, leaning in for a quick kiss — lapping up the rank, bitter mess of pre dribbling down Kiba's chin — and then dipping down to suckle on the tip, catching the next spurt all across his tongue. He still wasn't used to how bitter it was, making a face around the spurting tip as he milked out a slobbery gush of pre all across his tongue, but he still swallowed a mouthful before pulling off and letting the rest drool down all over Kiba's slathered cock.

"You wanna knot my hands?" Naruto said, grinning down at Kiba, squeezing his knot. "Cum all over my face for ten minutes?" He talked around Kiba's cockhead, letting Kiba drench his face in glossy cords of pre, spurting all across his forehead and cheeks until his face was entirely glazed and dripping.

Kiba humped up, smearing his cocktip across Naruto's face. "Yeah," he whined, panting. "Come on, stop teasing!"

Naruto suckled on Kiba's cocktip, hands sinking to the root of Kiba's shaft to grind against his knot. "Don't worry," Naruto said, words inarticulate around the pointed tip of Kiba's dick. "I'm gonna be drenched by the time you're done." He spat out a watery cord of pre, just letting it overflow down his chin mostly. "More than I am already," he said, a little wry, and Kiba let out a bark of a laugh that turned into a shaky moan when Naruto licked across his cockhead.

"You look really hot like this," Naruto said, a cord of pre gushing from Kiba's dick and webbing across his eye; he squinted, pre sluicing down his face, stuck in cords across his eyelashes. Kiba was a mess, panting and sweating, writhing on the floor, his immense dog dick fully unsheathed, knot just starting to swell into a massive, inhuman lump. Pre poured in thick cords down his sides, following the gullies of his flexing muscles, forming thick rivers across his hips. His head was tipped back, throat exposed, a mess of gummy pre stuck in the stubble across his jaw, gluing his goatee to his chin.

Kiba's hips jerked up each time Naruto bottomed out on his cock, knot beating up against his hands, and Naruto ground down, smacking his hands against Kiba's swelling knot in imitation of what he'd done to him. Kiba moaned, entire body jolting from the wet _clap_ of impact, and his knot visibly pulsed bigger, the twin mounds bracketing his shaft swelling. Kiba's balls were drawing up into a giant lump between his thighs, his furry sac bigger than both of Naruto's hands put together, and it lurched and jounced, heavy enough it audibly smacked back down against his thighs with each of Kiba's thrusts. His chest was heaving, sheened with sweat and slime, his abs clenching into hard blocks before Kiba would whine and exhale, relax, stomach hollowing until he could see the shadow of Kiba's ribcage. Kiba writhed on the ground, slurping through the mess of Naruto's load, erratically fucking up through his hands, giant knot bloating fatter and fatter. Naruto smacked down against its bloated mass, each stroke coaxing out a sharp, streaking burst of pre, and as Kiba got closer his thrusts got shorter: mashing his knot against Naruto's hands over and over, only pulling back to get more leverage to grind back down.

Finally Naruto spread his interlinked fingers fractionally, letting Kiba bear down hard. The rubbery flesh of his knot deformed from the pressure — Kiba growled and yowled, claws digging into Naruto's forearm — and his knot lurched up into the tight opening between Naruto's hands, sinking fractionally deeper with each thrust of his hips, until Kiba finally sunk in, socketing his knot into place between his hands with an obscene squelch, a gummy ooze of pre burbling out between Naruto's splayed fingers.

Kiba _howled_ , back arching, knot beating like a heart, flesh bloating to full hardness, full expansion: hard and dense, with almost no give, and so big that Naruto's hands barely met around its bulk. His cock lurched hard, muscles across Kiba's stomach clenching and flexing in clear relief, and his cock erupted with its first shot of cum, lancing up in a finger-thick rope and smacking against the ceiling, splattering down everywhere in a messy rain of goopy droplets. Naruto yelped, watching everything he owned get even more drenched in cum, but the sight of Kiba writhing on the ground in front of him, whining and sobbing, his monolithic dog dick spraying everywhere, pulled his attention right back. Kiba's entire cock jerked wildly with each shot, shooting each huge rope of cum in a random direction, each time smacking hard against the ceiling and leaving a messy splatter. Cum drooled down in heavy ropes, snapping with a _crack_ and raining down to the floor.

Kiba, meanwhile, was seeing none of it: eyes squeezed shut, gasping, hips trembling, tears running down his face, as he kept cumming. Naruto groaned, squeezing his knot, his own cock hard again and grinding against Kiba's hip. He whined too, sharp and feral, as he rutted his cock up along Kiba's belly, smacking their knots together with an impact that made him see stars. The initial burst of Kiba's load subsided only after absolutely plastering Kiba's front with thick white cum, and the thick goop burbling from his spurting dick turned into watery slime pissing out all over his belly. Naruto fucked his length across the slimy mess coating Kiba's stomach, their hips pinned together, wet planes of froth smearing between them as Naruto churned up the mess painted across Kiba's front, turning it into a dense, creamy lather of mixed sludge.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head, his cock aching, his knot nearly-pinned between Kiba's thigh and the bulk of his sheath, and he shot off again, adding to the grimy slurry of their combined issue: his second load wetter and thinner; without him properly knotted in anything his spurts subsided nearly as quick as they did with his human dick. Still, he painted Kiba's chest, thick white cords of cum in streaks through the watery mess pouring across his chest from his still-spurting cock. The floor beneath them was flooded, piled up at their sides in frothy heaps, slurping with their every movement. Kiba's bare ass squelched every time he sagged down from a thrust, ooze burbling out under his thighs, ropes of cum smearing together into froth.

Kiba pissed out cum all over himself for another few minutes, gasping and breathing hard the entire time, until finally his knot sagged, sluggishly collapsing in on itself in a turgid bulk, and Naruto pried his stiff fingers off it, wiggling and shaking them out. Kiba's cock smacked down across his chest, pointed tip reaching nearly to the flooded hollow of his neck, fat shaft nestled between his pecs, and Naruto groaned, giving its slathered, foam-coated length a pump. He swallowed, spit heavy in his mouth, and leaned down, licking up the bitter, sour mess of Kiba's watery load, leaning up to kiss across Kiba's face, drooling the messy slurry into Kiba's open and panting mouth. Kiba groaned, tongue lapping out to catch the mess across Naruto's lips, and they hungrily made out, Kiba's dick pinned between them, still spurting weakly, adding to the slimy mess smeared across their entire bodies. His cock slid along Kiba's as they made out; he could feel the softening bulk of his knot trying to pull back into his sheath in shuddering spasms, just enough stimulation to stay fully unsheathed.

Naruto lapped up the bitter mess drizzling down Kiba's jaw, tongue sliding over Kiba's cheek to his mouth. Kiba groaned, struggling to sit up but just lurching awkwardly; his body was overwhelmed from his orgasm. They kissed, mouths clashing together, both panting and huffing. Naruto let Kiba bask in the afterglow for a few minutes, just sloppily making out in the puddle of mingled slime, cocks unsheathed between them, but...

"The mop is in that closet," Naruto said against Kiba's lips, and Kiba let out a confused _whuff_ of breath before he started laughing breathlessly. Naruto laughed a little too, sitting back, idly pinning their cocks together and ladling slime along their lengths, one hand cupping their sides. He ground down, spongy knots clashing together, and they both let out a shaky cry. "Seriously though," Naruto said afterwards, voice uneven. "Gotta get up."

Kiba let out an entirely different kind of whining groan, but he sat up, grimacing at the mess of cum sluicing down his chest. Naruto got some towels, leaving behind slippery footprints all the way to and from the bathroom.

"I _just_ finished cleaning up a mess when you got here," Naruto said, chucking a towel into Kiba's lap, covering the half-unsheathed spike of his dick. "At this rate my entire day is gonna be cleaning."

Kiba looked at the mess: cum still dripping from the ceiling, soaking into the wall, spilling all over the floorboards. When they'd haphazardly tossed away their clothes, some hadn't made it out of the splash zone and were now sodden heaps at the edge of the puddle, soaking up the spreading mess until they were entirely saturated. Naruto dumped their clothes into his hamper with a wet _splat_.

"You came a lot," Kiba said.

" _I_ came a lot?!" Naruto said, and Kiba ducked his head, embarrassed but still grinning.

"Yeah, uh, one of the clan's issues with the dog dicks is just that... it's messy. If this is what it looks like when you jerk off..."

"I wouldn't want to see a clan compound full of guys with dog dicks," Naruto agreed.

Naruto used the towels to soak up as much of the cum on the floorboards as possible, then tossed them in the hamper too. Their skin was getting crusty, hair frozen into sticky tufts. He got out the mop.

"You know," Kiba said, standing on Naruto's shelves, daubing slime off the walls and ceiling. "Like, my mom told me about all that when I was still a kid? Just as part of the Inuzuka clan's heritage, and the dangers that came with it." At Naruto's look, he clarified: "She didn't actually _say_ 'dog dick'. But I got the idea. And I knew I'd probably end up with one eventually, but..." His cupped his sheath, where his cockhead was only just peeking out, a weird red spike a finger long and three times as thick. "This was still really weird when it happened. It took a long time to get used to."

"Sure," Naruto said.

"But you seem to be taking it real well. With yours. And also with mine, I guess." Kiba leered. "You're just really into dog dicks, huh?"

Naruto snorted. "Listen, first of all—"

"It's a compliment," Kiba said.

Naruto laughed. "Is it?" He paused, just mopping for a bit. "And it's a _fox_ dick, thanks. I dunno, I just like having a big dick." He stuck his tongue out at Kiba, who grinned back and cupped his sheath, a half-inch of slimy red shaft slipping out.

"Not as big as mine now, huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so obsessed with dick size." He had to admit there was something about Kiba's newly-gigantic dick, but it wasn't really the same effect as somebody just having a human dick that was a regular human bigness to it. Even now, just washing the walls naked, his sheath was impossible to miss: oversized on Kiba's body, grossly sexual, with his slimy cocktip peeking out and his gigantic balls lolling against his thighs, swaying in heavy lurches when he shifted his weight. When Kiba bent over his balls were framed under his ass, dark and fuzzy, with prickles of hair curling out across the back of his thighs, thinning out along the root of his dick. Naruto's own dick lurched, unsheathing to jut out across his stomach, drizzling glimmering threads of precum.

"Also, uh," Kiba said, not turning around, unaware of how Naruto was staring. "You know, when my mom told me all about this, she said I had to be really careful about who I married because most people aren't into dog dicks."

"What, so you just not gonna show anybody your dick for the next twenty years?"

"Well, nobody but you." Kiba turned around, leering, and caught him: just staring at Kiba's naked body, his dick unsheathed and starting to drip. He let out a surprised laugh, jumping down from his perch and stepping closer, balls smacking against his thigh, his own dick starting to spill out. "Doesn't look like you got a complaint, huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, refusing to be embarrassed. They just fucked; nobody was gonna blame him for looking. "You're so romantic," he said, and pulled Kiba in for a kiss. He could still taste the bitterness of their loads in Kiba's mouth. Or maybe it was in his mouth. Their dicks throbbed between them, the sluggish drizzle turning into a wet gush, and Naruto peeled away, letting fresh ropes of pre drool out between them. "Okay, no way are we doing this again," he said. "I'm not cleaning _again_."

"Man," Kiba said, looking at him with a goofy smile on his face. "You're one of a kind, you know?"

"Yeah, you better believe it," Naruto said. "Now get back to work. After we're done we're fucking in the shower."

Kiba perked up. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, obviously," Naruto said. "No knotting, since I really don't think—"

"Akamaru can knot me," Kiba said, and then cut off with a snap, face turning beet red, and ducked his face down.

"No shit," Naruto said slowly, a giant grin spreading on his face. "Wow, that sounds like you just volunteered to get fucked." His own cock lurched, knot catching on the inner lip of his sheath for a second before it burst out into the open with a messy spatter, untouched, solely from the thought of that. Neither of them missed it.

Kiba swallowed. "Sure does," he said, still blushing all the way down his neck.

Naruto leaned in for a quick kiss, lips skating across Kiba's cheeks. "Finish cleaning my apartment first, though."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto could definitely fit his knot up Kiba's ass, it turned out.

He was sprawled bonelessly across Kiba's back, shuddering and drooling down his neck, as his cock lurched and lurched. Tying against Kiba's hands had been so much better than his own hands, and this was on another level entirely: the tight slick heat of Kiba's guts enveloping his entire length, the shuddering squeeze of his ass fluttering around his knot, the sloppy spill of his own load spilling down his length and building up in a churning pool inside Kiba's ass. Every time Kiba tugged forward, asshole bearing down on the underside of his knot, there was a shock of pleasure so intense he saw stars. He couldn't tug back to keep up the pressure; weird yowling foxlike yips burst up out of his throat and he collapsed on top of Kiba, panting.

That must be why dogs breed ass-to-ass, Naruto realized, pulling his hips back so the underside of his knot bore down against Kiba's bulging asshole. Even just thinking about the constant weight and pressure that would bring against his knot made him shoot off more; his cock flexed deep inside Kiba, stirring up around his guts, and Kiba let out a shaky, sobbing moan. There was no way he was gonna try that out over the basin of his shower, on his first time ever knotting Kiba. But it was hard to resist the urge to sling his leg over Kiba's back and try to drag him bodily backwards by the ass.

They'd turned the shower off once the water started running cold, and now the room was filled with their panting — Naruto's shaky moans, Kiba's hoarse breathing — and the wet splatter of cum spilling off them. Kiba was drooling cum all across the shower basin, spurting from his hugely erect dick in erratic spurts; every time Naruto tugged on his knot, Kiba yowled and his cock twitched up, smacking against his stomach and spewing out a stringy mess of cum.

Even after cumming three times already this morning, Naruto was still gushing heavily into Kiba's ass. His cock kept twitching hard, pulling up huge, slobbery spurts of watery fox cum through his internal passages, so much so that he could feel them inside him, tubes fluttering and spreading, pumping hard, as he dumped his load into Kiba's already-flooded ass. He swore he stayed knotted for a solid half-hour, Kiba whining and cumming all over himself the entire time, until the shower drain was gummed up and Kiba's hands were half-immersed in a scummy flood of his own rank dog cum. By the time his knot started to soften, Kiba's stomach was visibly swollen. When Kiba clenched his abs the pressure made Naruto's load swill around inside him, gurgling and slurping through his flooded guts, stroking off Naruto's still-spurting shaft, and when he relaxed his stomach swelled outward into a hanging bloat, heavy with the load of cum inside him.

Gushing runnels of cum started to squirt out around his knot, soaking the fur across his inner thighs and balls and spilling down his legs, forming stringy webs between them when Kiba shakily fucked himself on the half-inch of range, knocking Naruto's turgid knot against his asshole and then pushing himself back down until his sheath squelched between them, pinned back against the very root of Naruto's cock. It was hard to get used to how they were joined: stuck together, with the motions of Naruto's body dragging Kiba around and vice versa.

Naruto's knot squelched, shifting inside Kiba's ass in a way that made Naruto whine and slump to the side, panting hard as pleasure flashed up his spine. He slid his hands down Kiba's sides to his ass, fingers digging in to his muscular cheeks. He peeled them apart to show off the flushed red swell of Kiba's asshole, shuddering and pulsing as Kiba squeezed around his knot. Naruto's knot shuddered, warping, and he crooned, fingers digging into the meat of Kiba's ass. He could probably just yank it out at this point, but... "C'mon," he said, voice rough. "Push."

Kiba just whined in response, head pressed against his forearms, nearly immersed in the sloppy flood of cum filling the bottom inch of the tub. He bore down, guts pushing against Naruto's bloated knot, and the bruised ring of his asshole bulged out into a puffy donut, spreading wide enough to reveal the pink underside of Naruto's knot. Cum welled up around it, squirting out in sloppy lines every time Kiba pushed harder. Churned up in Kiba's guts, Naruto's load was a syrupy white glaze, translucent as it drooled out over the swollen wrinkles of Kiba's gaping asshole, opaque where it piled up along Naruto's thumbs, spilling in thick rivers down his wrists. Kiba pushed harder, the pressure bearing down all across Naruto's knot and coaxing out a final few shuddering squirts, and then slowly, sluggishly, Kiba's asshole spread wider and wider until he was properly gaping and he and peeled off Naruto's knot, pushing it out with an obscene _pop_.

Kiba's hole gaped, staying as a broken crater, pouting open so wide the walls of his ass didn't touch Naruto's shaft. Unblocked, Naruto's load poured out, slurping and gurgling from Kiba's gaping asshole in streamers that rapidly turned into a continual waterfall; a constant flow of churned-up cum drooled out of his gaping ass as Naruto slumped back, cock slurping from Kiba's guts with a messy explosion of slime. He sprawled back on his ass, cock jutting up from his crotch slimy and painted creamy white from his cum coating its length. Kiba whined, asshole fluttering, spreading wide and squeezing shut as Kiba tried to push out some amount of Naruto's immense load.

Naruto groaned, leaning forward, smearing his cum-covered hands across Kiba's glazed ass, thumbs slipping through the slimy flow as he glazed Kiba's entire ass with his load. He dug his fingers into the rim of Kiba's ass, making it pout open wider, and the thick, flexible muscle stretched easily, gaping around his fingers and letting Naruto's load gurgle out of him in a slobbery stream, with big frothy bubbles collecting at the edges of his fingers. Naruto was too exhausted to fingerfuck him; he just sagged against Kiba, his still-hard cock smearing along his thigh, fingers shoved into him down to the knuckle as more and more cum burbled out of his gaping ass.

So the shower went well, though they had to hose themselves off afterwards and they still ended up reeking of sex. He really hoped the basin drained by itself eventually, because there were a few inches of water-thinned cum sludge sloshing around the bottom and that made it basically impossible to use. Having sex was gonna ruin his entire apartment.

* * *

"You know, I actually had stuff to do today," Naruto said, afterwards, when he and Kiba were standing in his kitchen naked eating dry cereal. "I was gonna go get groceries."

Kiba crunched. "You don't say." The cereal was just about the only thing in the apartment.

"It's your fault. You're the one who came over with his giant dog dick—"

"What, and made you suck it?"

Their clothes were in the laundry. Naruto had more than one outfit, but it seemed weird to get dressed when Kiba was naked, and also he liked the way Kiba's gaze kept dragging down his stomach to stare at his sheath. He kept unsheathing a little bit, sharp cockhead peeking out pink and shining, and there was a buzzing in his stomach, a tingle across his arms: they were just standing there, eating, talking, but the potential of Kiba leaning over and starting to stroke his sheath, of pressing close and kissing him, had him amped up, even if he knew practically it wasn't gonna happen, and also he'd be pretty pissed off if it did since he didn't really want to cover his kitchen in a layer of cum either.

Still, thinking about it made his cock slurp out a few more inches, jutting out in a stiff spike. Kiba looked at him and smirked, but not in a mean way.

"How's your ass feel," Naruto said.

"Good," Kiba said. "Sore."

"Not like—" Naruto made an explosion gesture with hands, complete with "pchoow" sound.

Kiba laughed. "It's fine. Uh. Like I said, it wasn't—"

"The first time you got knotted, right."

Kiba flushed. "Yeah," he said.

The more he thought about it the more that seemed really hot, actually. He'd— Naruto wasn't gonna lie; after some of the dreams he'd absolutely considered getting a shadow clone to channel Kurama's chakra and fuck him, and really the only thing that had stopped him was the part where then Kurama would _definitely_ know what's up. But another concern was that his knot was the size of a fist, and that— like Naruto was adventurous. He'd absolutely tried to fit his own fist up his ass. A fist was _big_. A fist plus a giant dog dick was... a lot. Kiba whined and sobbed a lot when he was getting fucked, and the thought of him pinned under Akamaru's giant furry bulk, gasping and sobbing and squirming and impaled there, stuck on Akamaru's giant dog dick, was... hot. Real hot. But also pretty intimidating. Kiba's knot was gigantic.

Kiba could clearly follow his train of thought. "It does actually feel good," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

Back when they'd only been jerking each other off and sometimes sucking dick, Kiba hadn't been sure about anal sex. He'd said, it seemed weird and uncomfortable. He'd said 'it' because at that point neither of them were to the point of directly saying it. 'Fucking you, in the ass' seemed too direct and crude; 'anal sex' seemed weirdly clinical, and so they mostly communicated the concept through a series of indirect euphemisms and sometimes hand gestures, which at the time seemed totally reasonable but now lent that entire period a slightly comical air.

Naruto had been a lot more gung-ho about getting something up his ass, and after fingering himself in the shower had proved okay but not particularly exciting he'd gone out and shopped around for anything dildo-shaped that wasn't actually a dildo. He'd ended up getting some random jade statuettes, spent a while opening himself up, and then given himself the most intense orgasm he'd ever had grinding down on the statuette's head. He'd been unable to pull himself off it for a minute afterward because his legs were so wobbly.

Kiba had said he didn't want to get fucked, and Naruto had said, good because he wanted Kiba to fuck him, and Kiba had looked surprised and weirded out, like bottoming was a tedious chore that they were gonna have to alternate to be fair. He'd said to Kiba, he wouldn't be _asking_ to get fucked if it was something he had to struggle through; he was asking because it felt really fucking good. Kiba absolutely hadn't believed him. He wasn't sure if the part where he'd been whining and sobbing and gasping and making all sorts of weird facial expressions while he got fucked his first time had made Kiba more or less nervous about bottoming himself.

He still had those statuettes. He really needed to get himself an actual dildo.

"That's easy for you to say!" he said, in the here and now. "You're the one with a giant monster dick!"

Kiba looked down at Naruto's dick; it was, by basically any definition, a giant monster dick.

"You know what I mean," Naruto said. "I don't want your dick coming out of my throat. It's seriously huge."

"We could try putting my dick _down_ your throat," Kiba said, and leered.

"Fuck off," Naruto said. "...Maybe next time."

"Next time?"

"Uh, yeah next time. Like. Tomorrow?" Naruto shifted. Usually they'd just met up, haphazardly. They'd both been in Konoha without particularly busy schedules for weeks, and this was the first time they'd talked. Tomorrow was really soon.

"Impatient, huh?" Kiba asked. "That eager to get fucked?"

Naruto flushed. "Man, shut up, you know you're just as eager to get to use your fucking gross dog dick, c'mon."

Kiba looked aside. "You got a dirty mouth." He had the faintest flush across his cheeks, and his cock pushed out a few inches, vivid red shaft slick and shining, reeking of dog.

Naruto grinned and leaned in. "What, you don't like it? Listen," he said, and slung his arms over Kiba's shoulders, pulled them close. "I want you to stuff your giant doggy dick into my ass and pump me full of your load until it's squirting out around your giant knot."

"Oh my god," Kiba said. "Didn't you just say—"

"We'll make it fit," Naruto said, rolling his eyes, and gave Kiba a peck on the nose. "Obviously. Just don't try to slam it in."

"I can't believe you," Kiba said. "You're as bad as Akamaru." At Naruto's questioning look: "He's got a filthy mouth."

"Oh yeah? What kinda stuff does he say?" Naruto was maybe... _jealous_ wasn't the right word, but _curious_ wasn't really right either. He really needed to hear about how Kiba and Akamaru fucked.

"Uh," Kiba said, faltering. "You wanna hear his dirty talk? That's... kinda weird." He was flushing.

"I'm just curious," Naruto said, not quite at the point of saying 'I think I want Akamaru to fuck me'.

"I don't— you really don't want to know."

"I just jerked off your dog dick," Naruto said. "D'you think it's worse than that?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "He's a _dog_. He's going into rut. He tells me how his dick is aching in his sheath and he wants me mouth in there to clean it off. He says how nice his knot feels stuck in my ass." Kiba was steadily getting redder and redder as he talked. "He says he's gonna breed me until cum comes out of my mouth. He wants to fuck me in the middle of the clan compound so everybody can see it. Sometimes he says his ass is hungry for my dick—"

"Wait, you fuck him?"

" _That's_ what you have a problem with?"

"No, I mean— I don't know? It feels weird to fuck him, I guess?" Naruto thought about it. So far he'd kind of assumed it was Kiba, uh, getting brutally railed by Akamaru's giant dog dick, and also he'd kinda put himself in Kiba's place there. Maybe it was just that he wanted to get brutally railed by Akamaru's giant dog dick.

Kiba was laughing into his hand. "I can't believe you two. Of course you'd be into his awful dirty talk. He says he wants to milk my knot until I'm dry." He made a face.

"It's not _awful_ ," Naruto said.

"I don't know why you're on his side here. He, uh—" Kiba paused, just long enough to really catch Naruto's attention. "He want to fuck you, you know."

Oh. That was— maybe that shouldn't have been surprising, given everything that'd happened so far, but he'd kinda slotted anything like that solidly into the 'fantasy' category in his brain. "Oh," he said, slowly. "Um." Kiba made a face like, 'sure, you see how he is now'.

"I mean—" Naruto took a deep breath, paused. "I'm fine with that? With. Akamaru wanting to fuck me." He cleared his throat. "I want Akamaru to fuck me."

"What?!"

"I've, uh, been having these dreams," Naruto started.

"Of Akamaru fucking you?!"

"Nah, no. Of Kurama."

Kiba kinda blanched.

"And it's... really hot?" Naruto shifted his weight uneasily. "So I kinda want to actually... try that out. So, I mean. If Akamaru wants to fuck me. And. You're okay with that. We could do that."

Kiba swallowed heavily, staring at Naruto in a way he couldn't stand seeing. He turned his head away, furiously aware of the heat across his cheeks.

"Sure," Kiba said. "Like—" He paused. "Wow. You know, I kinda thought— Like I'm pretty sure most everybody would think this—" he gestured at his sheath, dick protruding a few slimy inches. "—is real gross? You're okay with me and Akamaru; you want to... what? Have a threesome?" He looked up at Naruto, an unguarded expression on his face. "I'm— It's real lucky you like me, huh?"

"Oh, shut up," Naruto said, still blushing furiously. "Don't get a bunch of feelings because I want your pet dog to fuck me."

Kiba laughed and dragged Naruto in for a tight hug. "You're real nice, you know that?" he said, breath puffing into Naruto's ear. Naruto could feel him swallow again, the soft noise of his lips parting as he prepared to say something else. Kiba's lips dragged across the shell of his ear. "I wanna knot you before Akamaru does."

"Fucking hell," Naruto groaned, sagging against Kiba. His cock lurched out, smearing an inch or two up between their stomachs, and now that they weren't coated in slime the pressure and friction was so intense it hurt. He didn't pull back. "Yeah. Fuck it, knot me."

"Yeah," Kiba said, just dumbly echoing. "Yeah, wow."

_Then_ Naruto pushed him back. "Like, tomorrow, though. I got shit to do aside from get fucked." He looked at the window, at the late evening light. He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I _had_ shit to do."

* * *

There was still time in the day to get some food; not all the stores had closed, just the markets. He dropped by Ichiraku, and... things had changed, obviously, with Konoha still rebuilding after the war, and him famous and renowned, but in the moment he was dazed, half-aware, just thinking about how he'd just planned a threesome with Kiba _and his dog_. It felt like it was so obvious to anybody who saw him that it might as well be written on his forehead.

He bought food, and ate, and went home, and nothing really deviated that much from his schedule, but the entire time he was half-thinking of the next day. Of what Akamaru's dick would look like. What it would _taste_ like. He felt obscene even thinking about it.

Of course, that night he had the dream, again. Two nights in a row was uncommon, but it was hardly surprising, given the day. This time it was just the one Kurama, and he was Akamaru-sized. Great nine-tails, gleaming eyes, long fox muzzle, tails thrashing behind him in a frenzy, all that reduced to the size of a large dog. He still wasn't sure if the dreams had anything to do with the _actual_ Kurama, and even in the dream he dimly had the thought that it was kind of indiginifying; taking the fearsome Nine-Tails and shrinking him down from the size of a mountain to the size of a boulder.

Kurama fucked him. His cock was huge, fully unsheathed as he approached. It was so long the tip scraped against his forelegs, swaying under him, and he was pissing out pre in watery cords that slashed off his swaying cock, staining the ground beneath him dark. Naruto was flat on his back, legs raised, and Kurama mounted him, pressed his knees to his chest, his slavering muzzle open and panting, drooling straight into Naruto's open mouth. His cock stabbed at him, trying to hit its mark, and instead skewing up across his ass, slotting between his thighs to drag against Naruto's own fox dick: the two of them identical copies, save that Kurama's was so much bigger. Naruto whined, needy, and pulled Kurama down for a kiss, hungrily lapping up the fox's slavering drool from his long tongue, gulping down rank mouthfuls, excess overflowing his mouth and spilling down his cheeks in syrupy cords.

The sharp point of Kurama's cock caught against his asshole, and he plunged in all the way to the knot in a single thrust, warping Naruto's entire body around his mammoth shaft. Naruto gasped, groaning, body shuddering, and Kurama leered down at him, tails lashing wildly. He fucked him brutally, frenzied, like an animal needing to breed: cock slamming deep into his guts, only a fraction pulling out before he drove back in. His knot mashed against Naruto's asshole, bloated and bulging, huge and rubbery as it smacked against him again and again. Cords of thickened pre squirted from his flooded ass, tethering them together, smearing between them each time Kurama slammed into him. Naruto came all over himself just from getting fucked, his cock spraying across Kurama's underbelly, his own knot pinned between his thighs keeping him cumming.

Kurama kept fucking him all the way through, implacable, his paws scratching red lines across Naruto's chest and sides, his haunches quivering with each thrust, knot somehow both still soft and already so gigantic it couldn't possibly fit inside him. Naruto sobbed, cumming over and over, drenching himself with his own load as Kurama slavered above him, each _crack_ of impact showering him with a fresh splatter of thick, churned-up pre.

Kurama howled, thrusts coming faster, hard pressure stabbing deep inside him. His knot rammed against Naruto's gaping, broken ass and stayed there. Kurama's claws scraped against the ground as he dug in, grinding down harder and harder, and Naruto's entire body slowly warped around its bulk. Kurama's knot sunk inside him in erratic jerks, the fox's legs kicking, paws scrabbling. He punched it through Naruto's gaping asshole and socketed it inside him, so huge his stomach was bloated around its bulk. Kurama came, yapping and howling, and each shot felt like a lance of heat inside him, the flesh of his stomach rubbery and rippling, swelling out in waves as the fox bred him deeply.

Naruto came all over himself again, liquid swilling around him, lapping at his sides, and he sobbed and moaned, letting Kurama dismount him, cock twisting around inside him as Kurama turned ass-to-ass and bodily dragged him across the rocky ground. The pressure kept Kurama's knot bloated hugely, digging hard against the inner rim of Naruto's broken asshole, and no matter how wide he gaped they were still locked tight together. Kurama came and came inside him, knot a gigantic, rock-hard lump, keeping the full weight of his load inside Naruto: he pumped him so full of cum that he was sloshing, gut swollen like he was pregnant, so heavy he couldn't do anything aside from groan and sob as he came all over himself.

Naruto woke up still in the haze of orgasm, entire body tingling and flushed, and it wasn't until he rolled over and the movement _squelched_ that he woke up past that. His bed was drenched. It looked like he'd came all over himself several times; the entire night, maybe. The sheets were glued to his body, crusted on the outsides, and he was practically laying in a lake, with a slick upwelling of cum oozing through the mattress at his sides. His knot was out, throbbing against nothing, cum wetly drizzling down his shaft, and faced with the mess the continual throb of pleasure was almost insulting.

Naruto slogged out of bed and got cleaning. Again. His still-hard cock stuck up and out at a sharp angle, drizzling cum all over the floor, but they were already smeared with cum in a thick puddle all around his bed. He smacked his face, groaning against his palm, and mostly just gave himself a taste of his own load, animal and weirdly acrid, sloppy and churned up in drippy peaks all across his hands.

He cleaned, showered, jerked off in the shower, ate food, jerked off in the shower again, and then ran out of things to do. Kiba had just said he'd be over in the afternoon, but that left a few hours to go. He sat down on the couch, and then realized he was just sitting there squeezing his thighs together, each motion sending a hot sting of pleasure through his buried cock. His sheath was drooling pre all over the floor. Kiba was coming over soon. With Akamaru. That was... it was one thing to have dreams of Kurama fucking him. But soon, today, that was going to happen to him. Actually. Not just in a dream.

He paced around. He beat out the mattress, which didn't work super well since it was still damp from the morning. He stood in his kitchen and drank water and didn't really think about anything. Every time there was a noise outside, somebody passing by, he went to see if it was Kiba and Akamaru. He decided next time they were actually going to pick a time. Scheduling things seemed weird? Like it was important. 'Meet me tomorrow at 4:00pm sharp, under the bridge, with the materials. Wear a disguise'. Only here it was "Meet me, to get fucked, by a giant dog dick".

Before, it had been that... he'd seen Kiba in the town, and Kiba'd seen him, and he'd jerked his head to the side and they'd gone somewhere secluded to blow each other, or whatever. Happenstance. Like on some level he was expecting to get put on trial, and he'd say "Oh it was an accident; I just tripped and my mouth fell on his dick, repeatedly, over the course of a year", and they'd say, "Well, there's no evidence of planning, so I guess it was all just an accident". But this, what he was doing, what they'd done, was for sure Planning.

It wasn't that he didn't want it, because mixed in with the nervousness there was a hungry twisting in his guts where he was desperate to feel what it would be like to have Kiba's dog dick in his ass. But there was that layer of _seeming_ like he didn't want it, in case anybody asked. Not that anybody would ever ask, since nobody knew. But there was always that layer of indirection, so that he could just say, oh yeah, Kiba's just some guy; he wasn't really that invested in anything about it, they happened to see each other sometimes and jerk each other off and there was nothing special about that. But now there was no avoiding that he'd straight-up, flat-out told Kiba to come around today, with Akamaru, so they could both fuck him, and now Kiba was gonna be here soon here and he would be expecting to fuck.

It was all... less impulse, less impromptu, more planned. Kiba and Akamaru were coming over here, specifically, to fuck him. Soon. That was what he kept repeating, mind looping over and over on that thought in a mix of dread and anticipation.

He was in the middle of his sex-related breakdown when he heard them coming. For all that he'd listened to everybody who passed by just in case, the actual sound of Kiba and Akamaru approaching was unmistakable. The _click_ of Akamaru's claws on the flagstones, the scuff of Kiba's shoes; he knew those sounds really well, actually.

The roiling in his stomach was a little shocking. He felt like he was gonna be sick. He was a mess. He was a tangled ball of nerves and arousal. His dick ached in his sheath, and he walked, a little bow-legged, to the door, opening it just before Kiba knocked. Akamaru was... big, a gigantic white ball of fluff, shoulders level with Kiba's waist, head nearly chest height. His tail was wagging hard.

Naruto croaked out a "Hey."

Kiba looked him up and down — his pants obscenely bloated by the mound of his bulging sheath, cock perpetually half-hard within — and stepped inside quickly, Akamaru at his heels.

Kiba looked around the apartment, sniffing the air. "Have you done anything all day?"

"I was waiting for you!"

"All day?"

Naruto scowled. In retrospect he could've used some of that time for the errands he missed doing yesterday. "Whatever," he said. "Hey."

Kiba blinked. "Hey."

Naruto shifted his weight. "So...?"

"Yeah?"

There was an awkward pause. They all stood in Naruto's living room. Kiba shared a look with Akamaru.

"Okay, so, what do you wanna do?" Kiba asked, finally.

Naruto made a face. "So are we planning everything out now?"

"If you want to? Akamaru's not just gonna shove his dick in your face." At his side, Akamaru let out an offended _whuff_.

"I mean, that's the reason you're here, right?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto's gaze darted down. Kiba's sheath was less of a giant overt bulge than his, but it was still definitely there. Somehow, lunging for his dick seemed less natural this time. Not just because the general atmosphere of tension, but also Akamaru was right there next to Kiba. It would be weird to blow Kiba with Akamaru watching. Even if the reason Akamaru was here was because he was gonna fuck him. Akamaru sat down, looking at him, and even that seemed like... a pronouncement, or something. Like Akamaru was thinking something about him.

Kiba's eyebrows went up. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you nervous."

"Wow, shut up! Asshole." And then, at Kiba's persistent gaze: "Yeah, but I mean... it's big. This is big, right?"

Kiba groped his crotch. "Oh, it's _big_ alright." Naruto hit him. Then, a little less intentionally obnoxious: "I get it. It's... I mean, my first time with Akamaru was... weird. If you don't wanna do it, like, it's fine? You seem kinda... tense about it."

"I'm not tense!" Naruto yelped. He paused and shook his head. "I mean, I _really_ wanna do it. I've been—" He stopped, then started again. "I've been thinking about Akamaru fucking me all day. I really want him to..." he trailed off and turned to look at Akamaru. Like, maybe it was rude to talk about him in the third person, like he wasn't in the room. "I mean—" he started over, facing Akamaru.

"He's still a _dog_ ," Kiba said, and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't really care how humans talk." He paused. "You know what he wants," he said, voice lower, more intimate, and the sound sent prickles of heat across Naruto's stomach, concentrating on the fuzz across his inner thigh.

Naruto swallowed. "Yeah."

Akamaru's tail wagged, thwapping loudly against the floor. Between his haunches, the mound of his sheath was maybe a little thicker and more prominent. Maybe Naruto was just imagining things. He kept staring at Akamaru's sheath.

"Sounds like you want it too," Kiba said. "So if you don't know how to start, how about—" Kiba swallowed, mouth dry. "How about you give him a kiss."

Naruto jerked up to look at Kiba. He swallowed. "Yeah?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

Akamaru barked, and Naruto started, looking back down at him, face flushing. The entire situation felt... awkward. Artificial. When he'd dropped to his knees to suck Kiba's dick, he hadn't been thinking about anything. Now, he couldn't stop thinking. The very act of getting on his knees felt contrived, not just naturally sinking down, but being hyper-aware of every shift in his thighs as he crouched down, the light stress on his knees, how he was very consciously aligning his back so his head was level with Akamaru's. He swallowed. Akamaru opened his mouth, panting, and let his tongue loll out the side of his muzzle.

"Um," Naruto started, looking up at Kiba, and Akamaru surged forwards, licking a messy stripe up across his face. Naruto sputtered, reflexively pushing him back — this wasn't the first time Akamaru had slobbered all over his face — and then froze. He spread his fingers where they were meshed into Akamaru's fur. He opened his mouth, letting Akamaru lick in across his teeth, his doggy tongue long and flexible, folding over itself in weird ways, slick and slobbery as he pushed deeper, clogging Naruto's mouth with the mass of his tongue, filling his mouth with thin, dimly sour drool. Naruto gurgled, breath blowing bubbles between them.

Akamaru pressed against him. Naruto's hands curled around his forelegs, feeling Akamaru's weird, canine muscles shift across his chest as Akamaru leaned into him. Akamaru's tongue slurped out of his mouth with a messy spray of drool, lapping a frothing mess up his neck. Naruto opened wide, panting for breath, and Akamaru shoved his tongue back in with a wet _glurk_. Naruto swallowed an acrid mouthful of dog drool, breathing through his nose, and Akamaru whined, his lips smearing over Naruto's face, muzzle open wide to press his fangs in prickling rows across his cheeks. Akamaru's tongue stabbed deeper, meeting the back of his mouth and crumpling over itself in heavy folds, and Naruto gagged, spewing out a slobbery mess of their mingled drool.

"Fuck, that's hot." Kiba's voice was low and rough coming from behind Naruto; Kiba was mumbling, talking to himself. "Yeah, open wide, let him shove his tongue down your throat."

Naruto groaned, drool bubbling up between their obscenely-joined mouths, and Akamaru tried again. Naruto gurgled, throat spasming as Akamaru's tongue probed behind his teeth, sliding in a wide, foreign mass along the roof of his mouth, and he struggled to not gag, swallowing Akamaru's slimy drool until with a slick pressure he felt his throat open, letting Akamaru lean in, chest against chest, muzzle spreading until most of Naruto's face was in his mouth, and shoved his slimy tongue down his throat. Akamaru dumped drool directly down into his stomach, a mess of slobber spilling over Naruto's teeth, swilling in the back of his mouth, sinking down along the wet, slimy muscle of Akamaru's tongue. Naruto let out a shaky moan, the sound swallowed up in Akamaru's mouth, and opened wider, letting Akamaru plunder his mouth, shoving his long canine tongue between his splayed lips, pushing down to the root inside him, lapping along the inner flesh of his throat.

The need for breath grew, throat clogged, and Naruto gurgled, spewing out slobbery tendrils down his chin, pouring down his neck, and eventually he coughed and sputtered — Akamaru's tongue sliding up out of him in a weirdly liquid slide — and pulled back, flushed and dazed. His entire face was glazed in dog drool, lips shiny and starting to bruise already, red dots of fang imprints in curving lines across his cheeks. His mouth hung open, a messy spill of churned-up drool flooding over his lower lip and pouring down his body in a wash.

Naruto tipped his head to the side, looking over: Kiba had opened his pants, and his fuzzy sheath jutted out, balls draping down over his thigh. The raw red flesh of his dick was slick and shining, half-unsheathed, pointed straight at Naruto's face. Kiba was jerking off, fingers smearing his fresh pre across his length, wet and slurping, and at the sight of Naruto's face — glazed with Akamaru's spit, drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth — Kiba groaned and thrust his hips forward, milking out a thin spurt of pre that hit Naruto in the chest, staining his shirt dark.

"I'm gonna—" Naruto started, voice thick, drool stuck in his throat, and dragged off his shirt, tossing it aside. Things were just gonna get messier from here. He should've just greeted them naked.

Akamaru lurched forward, muzzle smacking against Naruto's chest and knocking him back, wet and hot impact across his shoulder when Akamaru opened wide and lapped down his chest, slobbery dog tongue dragging across his nipples with a burst of unexpected sensation. Naruto groaned, fingers curling into Akamaru's shaggy fur, and the dog surged forward, standing over Naruto as he licked all across his chest and neck, tongue squirming over his jaw to press against his lips. Naruto opened his mouth, letting Akamaru kiss him again, tongue shoved down his throat, drool spilling down his chin. Kiba groaned, the wet sounds of his hand slipping along his dick loud in the room. Jerking off, watching Naruto make out with a dog. Pre splattered across Naruto's cheek as Kiba watched, groaning when Akamaru tongue-fucked his throat, making Naruto sputter and gag and swallow down a slimy mess of dog droll. Obscene noises came from Naruto's mouth, squelches and gurgles as Akamaru plunged his tongue deeper, squirming and twisting, churning their mingled spit together into a frothy mess, with cords of foamy bubbles spilling over Naruto's lips.

Akamaru pulled out with a squelch, a strange slithery sensation in his throat as his tongue pulled free, and Naruto was left on his knees, gasping, breath bubbly. Akamaru sat back on his haunches, and there was no way to miss his dick now: his fat balls pooled on the floor; sheath thick and bloated; his dick a dark, vivid red, with a strange tracery of blue and red veins just below the smooth, shining surface. A watery spill of pre ran down his cock, overflowing his sheath and soaking the fur of his balls in soggy hanks. He was thicker than Kiba, shaft thicker and thicker as more of it unsheathed, until it was hugely broad, nothing that he could ever fit in his throat. His balls were _gigantic_ , each one the size of two fists, his mammoth sac hanging loose, the size of Naruto's entire head.

Kneeling like that, panting and gasping for breath after the slobbery kiss, face smeared with dog drool, it was easy for Naruto to go down on his elbows, pushing his head between Akamaru's forelegs, and suck the tip of his dick into his mouth. Akamaru crooned, a low whine that ended with eager panting and the wet sounds of him licking his lips, spilling drool all across Naruto's back. Naruto dragged his tongue along the underside of Akamaru's sharp cockhead. The taste blossomed in his mouth, the same taste as Kiba's dick, only more concentrated: rank animal musk, sweat, dog, fur, meat. Akamaru's pre was thin and bitter, spurting wetly across the roof of his mouth, and Naruto grimaced and swallowed, his body drooling hard to flush the reeking taste from his mouth. He watched the cords of spit spill down Akamaru's still-unsheathing shaft, drizzling in burbling lines down to his bloated sheath, and he hungrily swallowed more, bearing down until the sharp tip jabbed against the back of his mouth. He squinted, breathing hard through his nose, and struggled to jam Akamaru's cockhead deeper. His cock was unreal: smoothly thickening into a jaw-cracking swell thicker than his arm, and more and more kept pushing out from Akamaru's sheath.

Behind him, there was the _thump_ of Kiba's knees hitting the floor; his cock slid slick and hot against Naruto's hip, angled up to drizzle pre into the small of his back. Akamaru got up, skewing his dick in Naruto's mouth; abruptly shoving in an inch down his throat with a _glurk_ and a sputtering plume of grimy slime spraying out over his lips. Kiba ground against him, hands gripping his hips, dick spurting runny cords of pre all across his back. There were wet sounds above him, drool pouring down over him: Kiba and Akamaru were making out, Kiba's hungry moans, muffled by the wet _glurp_ of Akamaru shoving his tongue down Kiba's throat, and then just guttural slurping.

Naruto went crosseyed trying to look at the rest of Akamaru's shaft: cherry red, reeking of dog, with matted fur smearing all across his face, dripping tufts framing the gigantic, animal bulk of his sheath. Akamaru's balls dangled between his haunches, smooth and gigantic, and Naruto whined around his dick, gulping furiously, struggling to swallow it down. It was slick, tip smeared with phlegm where it kept jabbing down into his throat, and each time Naruto sputtered and gagged, squinting his eyes, a frothy mess of pre and drool spilling from his nose and mouth.

He tipped his head back, and Akamaru's jerky thrusts forward lined up just right, sinking half his shaft down his throat with an obscene gurgle. Naruto whined, sound entirely muffled, throat bulging from the sheer size of Akamaru's cock. He came in his pants. He'd been fucking the air, cock still pinned inside his sheath, knot aching, but none of that was important compared to the giant cock in front of him. His eyes rolled back in his head, throat convulsing, and his cock erupted, each spurt making his entire body shudder. His load sprayed hard inside him, but only sluggishly drooled out from his overpacked sheath, forming a slowly-growing dark splotch soaking all the way through his pants. Dazed and lax, he dreamily sucked on Akamaru's dick, broken-open throat letting him slide down to the jaw-cracking middle of his shaft, the tip shoved past his collarbone, continually spilling wet, heavy heat through his chest. His nose mashed against Akamaru's underbelly, head framed between his haunches, and he breathed in long, burbling breaths, a watery mess of pre and snot spilling from his nose.

"Naruto," Kiba repeated, and hazily he realized Kiba had been saying it for a while, tone increasingly amused. Naruto blinked, throwing off some of the daze: he was contorted under Akamaru's belly, pants soaked to his skin, cum streaming down his thighs, the entire front of his body dripping with the stringy slime he kept coughing up around Akamaru's shaft. Akamaru's shaft twitched, dragging his head back and forth to follow it, and each time the motion was punctuated by an obscene wet _slurmp_ from inside his throat; the messy seal of his spasming throat breaking around Akamaru's shuddering shaft, letting a slobbery gush of pre and phlegm squirt up his throat, spraying from his lips in an explosion of slime.

Naruto pulled back, throat disgorging Akamaru's dick in a flood of churned-up pre, and even after it slurped out between his lips it still felt like he had something lodged inside him: throat fucked-open, flooded with slimy dog pre. Akamaru's shaft bobbed in front of him, twitching up against the dog's underbelly, spurting out watery gushes of pre that smacked against Naruto's already-drenched face. There were marks along Akamaru's shaft showing how far he'd gotten: a smeared ring of bubbly froth wrapped around the smooth swell in the middle, with everything above that sucked clean. His lips tingled, bruised and puffy, weirdly soft and plush to the touch.

Bubbly cords of churned-up froth oozed down his jaw, spilling down his neck and over his chest in a grimy, off-white flow, slimy and glistening. Kiba hauled him up from Akamaru's underbelly, and the lack of heat and warmth, wet fur all across his face, was disorienting. Kiba's face was just as slathered: cords of foamy drool smeared across his jaw, dripping down his chin. Kiba groaned and pulled him close, hungrily lapping up the messy slurry across his chin, up to Naruto's swollen lips. Kiba groaned into Naruto's mouth, huffing and panting, and when he drew back they stayed connected with sludgy cords webbed between them, jiggling from their rough breath. Akamaru barked.

"Let's get you naked," Kiba said, hands tugging Naruto's soaked pants down. His gaze was stuck on Naruto's lips. "I wanna fuck your throat." He bodily hauled Naruto up, nearly tearing his clothes off him, panting hard, half-feral.

"Bed," Naruto said, and Kiba nodded, hauling them up all the floor — where there was already a puddle of pre and cum; his floorboards were gonna get so warped — and shakily making their way to his bedroom. Cocks unsheathed, bodies pressed tight against each other, Akamaru's shoulders knocking against their hips, they made slow progress. Kiba pinned Naruto against a wall and chewed on his neck while Naruto fucked his freshly-unsheathed and entirely cum-slathered cock up across Kiba's chest, drenching him in thick, goopy fox cum. They left wet footprints — and pawprints — all the way through his apartment.

Naruto's calves hit the edge of the bed and he toppled down, Kiba coming down on top of him, and Akamaru leapt up after. The bed was at least dry after the morning, though it still smelled of cum. He got the feeling that wasn't gonna last long.

"Turn around," Kiba said, jerking his cock, splattering Naruto with his runny pre. "Head off the edge." He whined, half-dog himself, panting open-mouthed, chest heaving. "I can't believe how much of Akamaru's dick you swallowed," he said, smearing his cock against Naruto's shoulders as he repositioned himself: on his back, head tipped over the edge. Throat a straight line from mouth to chest. "Fuck, I want you to swallow my cock all the way to the knot."

Naruto's eyebrows went up. That was a lot. Fuck, he hoped he could. Kiba saw his face and his expression softened. "Well, try," he said, the concern cutting through his feral demeanor.

Naruto laughed, angling Kiba's dick against his face: softly stroking as he lapped along its side, lips dragging against the slimy flesh. "You better believe I'm gonna do it, for sure." His voice was still all bubbly, throat clogged with phlegm, and the reminder made Kiba groan, drawing back to press his cocktip against Naruto's lips. After the giant bulk of Akamaru's dick, Kiba's actually seemed reasonable. Like something it might be possible to actually fit into his mouth. The tip slid across his face, cutting through the layers of glistening slime spilling across his cheeks, and Naruto opened wide, giving Kiba a nice big target.

Akamaru, meanwhile, jumped on top of him: legs bracketed at his shoulders and knees, grinding down the enormous bulk of his doggy dick all across Naruto's stomach and chest. He wrapped his hands around the dog's gigantic shaft without looking away from Kiba, stroking the middle portion as Akamaru humped through his hands and absolutely drenched him with watery pre. His own cock slid along Akamaru's, just adding its own spurts to the mess spilling across his chest.

Kiba eased his cockhead past Naruto's lips. He was spurting pre steadily, in heavy arcs that just barely cleared his cockhead, and Naruto caught a few bursts all across his face before the spurting tip slid inside. Kiba was in no mood to go slow, and Naruto wasn't interested in being teased with having a dick down his throat: Kiba pushed in, Naruto's throat still slick and open from taking Akamaru, and half his cock plunged into him with a gurgling squelch. Kiba groaned, guttural and snarling, and cupped a hand over Naruto's throat, his calluses scraping over Naruto's Adam's apple as he felt his dick through the sheathing flesh; how it warped and bulged from the throb of his cock.

After Akamaru, Kiba's dick was almost managable: it was slimmer, its shape less bloated in the middle. The sharp tip of Kiba's cock stabbed deeper, following the carved-open passage Akamaru had left. Naruto still gurgled and gagged, spewing out filmy cords of churned-up sludge that drooled down over his upturned face. Hot runnels spilled up his cheeks and over his closed eyelids, tangling in his eyebrows and finally spilling into his hair, soaking it together in clumps. Kiba groaned, thumb smearing the mess down over his throat, squelching under his palm as he rutted forward. He could feel when Kiba shoved deeper than Akamaru had gotten: throat clogged with Akamaru's slimy pre, flesh raw and untried. The push deeper slid along his internal passages, deeper and deeper until it felt like he would be spit through.

Heat blossomed in Naruto's chest, tip shoved past his collarbone, oozing sticky cords that slurped inside him. Ooze spilled constantly from his lips and nose; Kiba's thrusts churned up the mess of pre clogging his throat into a dense, foaming froth, and each thrust worked some of the creamy mess up around Kiba's shaft, gurgling up its sides until it drooled from his nose or squirted out over his lips. The thick, churned-up mess drenched his face in a translucent sheen of grimy froth. Kiba always stabbed deeper, each thrust working more through his throat until his balls swung forward and _cracked_ against Naruto's face, sending a splatter of froth flying everywhere. The coarsely-furred skin of Kiba's sac stuck to Naruto's face and only slowly peeled away, leaving frothy cords strung out between them.

Kiba snarled, leaning forward — burying his face in Akamaru's shaggy shoulder — and half-mounted Naruto's face, foot raised up to dig into the mattress next to Naruto's head. He hunched forward, plunging his cock down Naruto's throat. Kiba's hand around his throat squeezed, feeling the way it warped around the churning bulk of his dick. Each thrust was punctuated by a sick wet _glurk_ , Naruto's lips warped around Kiba's brutally fat dick, his throat spasming as he coughed up thick sludge all over his hugely bruised, raw red lips, splattering in grimy cords down his face, smeared into froth each time Kiba's weighty balls smacked against him.

Kiba and Akamaru were making identical snarling animal noises: growling, panting, crooning howls. Naruto was just gagging, a burble of bubbles spilling from his nose with each breath, soggy wet noises deep in his chest as Kiba stirred his cock around, short thrusts smacking his balls again and again against his face.

Naruto whined, eyes squeezed tightly shut, throat milking Kiba's dick, tongue pinned under its thick bulk. His lips ached, hot stings of pain each time Kiba pumped the broad middle of his shaft past them. His lips were bruised and swollen, bulging out in a crater-like ridge where they were wrapped around Kiba's dick. Kiba jerked forward, plunging his dick what felt like nearly into his stomach, and there was a sharp _crack_ of impact that took both of them by surprise: Kiba's half-swollen knot mashed against Naruto's lips, cradling the underside. Kiba let out a long, guttural groan, grinding his knot against Naruto's plush mouth, letting Naruto gurgle out strings of slime all over the grotesquely-huge bulk of his knot until it was dripping with finger-thick cords of murky slime, spilling over its bulk to ooze down into his sheath and then overflowing to drip down over Naruto's froth-slathered face.

Kiba's knot throbbed against his mouth, his entire shaft swelling and creaking thicker. Kiba groaned, hips grinding against Naruto's face, slime-covered hands pressed down against Naruto's chest, bracing him as he fucked Naruto's face, forcing his cock an iota deeper. Naruto gagged, the wet _smack-smack-smack_ of impact resonating through his jaw, and spat up strings of froth all across Kiba's balls, dripping down to the floor in creamy dollops. Kiba's fingers trembled where they were splayed across his chest, claws scraping across his nipples. His knot smacked against Naruto's mouth; Kiba ripped half his cock from Naruto's throat in a liquid gush and then crashed it back inside with an slobbery explosion over and over.

Kiba snarled, panting, howling, and abruptly jerked backwards, practically falling off the bed as he dismounted Naruto's face. The enormous spike of his cock pulled out and out, dragging frictionlessly over his plush lips until finally the tip pulled free with a soft _pop_ , leaving Naruto tipped back, throat a slick, pulsing tunnel carved open, flooded and overflowing with churned-up canine pre, with slimy runnels painting his face in a thick, sluicing layer of ooze. Kiba's dick twitched before him, shooting out heavy arcs of pre that just added to the mess: thin, watery slime cutting clear channels through the near-opaque froth.

Naruto coughed, slime spraying from his nose and mouth, and tipped his head to the side, letting the mess just drool out past his bruised, flushed lips. His throat croaked when he tried to talk, disgorging up huge filmy clots of slime, bursting out over his lips in unexpected cords.

"Why'd you stop," Naruto said, eventually, voice broken and nearly inarticulate, eyes blearly and still glued shut with slime. He pried a hand off Akamaru's dick, fingers stiff after being clamped around its enormous girth, and tried wiping his face; that just smeared out a frothy plane of ooze, stretched out into a bubbly membrane all between his forearm and face. He blindly reached for Kiba's dick, fingers slurping across the tip, letting ooze drizzle down his wrist as he stroked it backhanded.

"I wanna knot you," Kiba said. "Right?" He was panting, body drenched in sweat, his cock trembling before him, dragged down so far it was nearly horizontal, his sheath warped and stretched into a sloppy oval beneath his half-engorged knot. The entire thing was lurching with each twitch, swaying back and forth, and utterly plastering Naruto's already-drenched form with cords of slick, watery pre.

Naruto gurgled out his assent, coughing up another slimy glob of churned-up pre. His throat ached; swallowing was slimy and slick with a sting of pain, and he could feel weird, rubbery planes of goo stick together all down his throat, webbing it closed.

Akamaru had been pissing out pre all over his chest, pooling across his stomach and pouring in watery waves over his sides. At Kiba's look, he dismounted — cock a giant, misshapen club dragging down from its own weight, drizzling rank, animal pre all over Naruto's front — and let Naruto sit up on his elbows, face flushed, a little bit dazed.

"You still good?" Kiba asked, stroking his dick, catching the thickened froth and smearing it back along his shaft until it was smooth and gleaming again.

"You better not be thinking about backing out now," Naruto croaked, still coughing up slime. He still couldn't open his eyes. "You said you were gonna knot me."

Kiba laughed, a little soft. "Impatient, huh?" He patted Naruto's side, sending up a splash of pre. His entire body was glazed in his and Akamaru's fluids, skin shiny and dripping with their shared issue; drenched in slick, watery doggy pre. "Turn around," he said, and Naruto squirmed around, grimacing at how the mattress flooded when he push his hands down into it; it was like a sponge, totally saturated already. None of them had even come yet. Kiba caught his hips and hauled him backwards, ass perched on the edge of the bed, legs up in the air.

Naruto's cock dug into his stomach, fully unsheathed, sharp tip burbling pre in streaks. His knot ached, cock drizzling a filmy mixture of cum and pre, only needing a little pressure to cum properly, but instead he wrapped his legs around Kiba's hips and pulled him in with his heels.

Kiba's fingers slid over his ass, skin there, like everywhere else, already glazed in pre. He caught the drool spilling down his side and worked it into his ass, spreading him open with one finger and then two. "Ready?"

Kiba would have to use his entire hand to actually prepare Naruto for the size of his dick. " _Fuck_ me, already!" Naruto whined, tipping his head back — Akamaru scrambled back into place atop him, one paw scraping across his chest to pinch against his side; stood diagonally over him, three paws on his other side — and dragged his face across Akamaru's giant balls, draping across the side of his face as Akamaru straddled him again. Naruto groaned, turning his head to wetly suck across Akamaru's furry sac. He tasted like fur, fur and salt and dirt and rank animal musk, and Naruto slobbered across one giant ball, hands reaching up to curl around Akamaru's continually-spurting cock.

Kiba stepped closer, cocktip sliding against the curve of Naruto's ass, sharp point easily socketing into place, digging into the rim of his hole. Naruto whined, a high buzz muffled against Akamaru's balls — the dog shifted above him, properly straddling his face, and dragged his giant sac entirely over his face, each of his balls the size of two fists — and Kiba's hands wrapped around his thighs, lifting his legs. He felt Kiba press a kiss against his calf, lips dragging up over his skin as he eased his cock inside.

Kiba's dick was gigantic. He was spurting so much pre it made for good lube, slick and wet spilling in a hot flood inside him, and Naruto groaned, mouth sucking along the curve of one of Akamaru's giant balls. Kiba shifted, cock stabbing deeper, and Naruto let out a guttural grunt, groaning as Kiba sunk smooth, slippery inch after inch of his cock into him.

Akamaru ground down, the wet fur of his balls scraping back and forth over Naruto's face. The dog whined, fucking his cock against Naruto's chest, and he flopped his arms, wrapping his hands around Akamaru's spurting dog dick. His fingers only fit three-quarters of the way around its enormous bulk, and its full length spanned from his neck — half-engorged knot bashing against his chin when Akamaru shifted on the squishing mattress — nearly to his crotch, his own dick sliding along half Akamaru's length. He curled his hands around Akamaru's shaft just past his knot, letting the giant dog grind down against his fists, bloated knot throbbing against the webs of his thumbs, spurting pre all over his belly.

Kiba's cocktip pushed into Naruto's guts with a blossoming of heat: pre spilling along his inner passages, gurgling deeper in a sluggish flood. The pink ring of his asshole was raised in a sloppy crater, clinging tight to Kiba's bloated shaft. The slow swell of Kiba's dick spread him more and more, and he reflexively clenched and pushed, asshole sucking wetly along its length. Kiba rutted against him, letting Naruto whine and squirm as Kiba's dick slurped back and forth through his splayed hole. His hips snapped back and forth, fucking him with half his dick — plunging down nearly to the thickest point, hole stretched tight around its girth, and then pulling back, letting Naruto gape wide around the thin tip, a sloppy waterfall of pre pouring out around Kiba's cocktip.

The intensity of it was shocking: Kiba so huge, plunging inside him, making nerves all through his body fire erratically. Kiba ground deeper and Naruto's eyes bugged out, guts convulsing as the tip scraped deeper. This wasn't some dream where Kurama effortlessly shoved his monstrously-giant dick down to the knot. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head, entire body shuddering from Kiba carving him open. Kiba's dick was the biggest thing he'd ever taken — his old, human dick — and even only halfway in this was beyond anything he'd ever taken before. He panted hoarsely into Akamaru's wet, fleshy sac, unable to see or hear or taste anything else, but Kiba's hands on his hips, Kiba's cock splitting him open, was all he could focus on. He whined, fingers automatically playing across Akamaru's cock, mouth automatically sucking on his heavy balls, hips rutting back onto the giant spear of Kiba's dick even as the depth made him gasp and shudder.

Then Kiba lurched forward, burying his head in Akamaru's shoulder with a shaky howl, and came inside him. He kept fucking him, shallowly grinding the middle of his dick against Naruto's hole, both hands slipping off Naruto's calves to clench around his burgeoning knot.

Naruto groaned, the hot wash of cum inside him distracting him: pooling in his ass, pouring out of him in a thick waterfall; and when Kiba pushed deeper he unfurled his guts, letting the tarry mess of cum reverse its flow, gurgling into his guts in a series of slobbery squelches. "Hey!" he yelped, eventually. "You were gonna knot me!"

Kiba just groaned against Akamaru's shoulder, panting for breath, hands audibly squeezing his knot with a messy _squelch_ each time. "Sorry," he said, breathless. "Fuck," he groaned, hips erratically jerking forward, spurting cockhead sliding through Naruto's guts, spreading the hot wash of heat. "You're so— Fuck, it feels so good inside you."

Like he didn't want to be left out, Akamaru's humping increased, grinding his slippery cock across Naruto's chest, pinning his balls to Naruto's face, cock spurting down his stomach and legs, pushing so far some of the mess sprayed across Kiba's stomach, splattering his dick. Akamau bayed, yapping and yowling, and Naruto cradled his giant knot in both hands, squeezing down. He let out an almost-pained-sounding _yelp_ , entire body jerking, and his knot bulged out between Naruto's hands, bloated flesh swelling in stiff ridges between Naruto's splayed fingers. His dick erupted, shooting out an immense blast of tarry canine cum that splattered all across Naruto and Kiba's bodies, instantly followed up by another, and another, until the prior mess was nothing compared to the thick frosting of rank, grimy dog cum plastered across the both of them in goopy lines. Akamaru howled, tongue lolling from his mouth, swiping to the side to catch Kiba's head in his open jaws and messily drool all over his face, slobbering down his chest.

Beneath the both of them, Naruto was practically immersed in their combined issue: Kiba still hosing down his ass, Akamaru's cockhead pinned against the crook of Naruto's thigh, gushing huge blasts that hit Naruto at point-blank range and fountained out in all directions. The both groaned, yowling and snarling as they dumped their loads all over — and into — Naruto, snarls turning into exhausted panting as they stayed knotted enough to keep cumming: their spurts turning into thin, watery slime that just poured all over, spilling in liquid rivers all over Naruto's cum-encrusted body, thinning the thick layers of goopy dog cum painted all over his skin.

Naruto groaned, cum smearing down Akamaru's dick, slurping down his sheath and over his balls into his mouth, rank and bitter. Akamaru jerked back, dragging Naruto's arms up to keep them locked around his giant knot, and his dick smeared its way up his chest, spurting against his crotch, belly, chest, neck, before he settled in place pissing out his watery load all over Naruto's head, sharp red tip digging against his cheek, flooding his mouth with bitter dog cum. Naruto got a fresh mouthful every time he opened his mouth to speak, gurgling and spitting as he tried to keep up with the flow.

Kiba stared down at him, eyes practically gleaming, his cock still lodged halfway inside Naruto's flooded ass and spurting hard as he watched Akamaru drench Naruto again and again in spurts of slimy cum, leaving his skin slick and glistening, hair matted to his scalp, mouth an overflowing pit with a frothy burble of reeking dog cum constantly spilling out. Kiba couldn't resist joining Akamaru in fully marking him: he pulled back, cock sliding free of Naruto's flooded ass, and he smacked his dick down against his stomach, spurting his load in watery gushes all up his chest, just adding his load to the filthy slurry painted all over Naruto's body.

They kept it up for minutes: two giant dog dicks pissing out cum all over him, bitter and rank clogging his nose and saturating his tongue, drizzling over his teeth and spilling down his throat. The slimy pool surrounding him in his bed turned into a sodden swamp, mattress squelching any time any of them moved, with the slimy puddle oozing wider and wider across the floorboards. Naruto just kept squirming, entire body on display with his hands locked over his head, wrapped around Akamaru's knot and keeping him cumming all over him. Kiba just aimed his dick, spraying Naruto up and down with the continual heavy flow, steadily pouring out in a gurgling flood.

"You got deeper in my throat than you did in my ass," Naruto complained, eventually. They were both still pissing out cum all over him, immersing him in their combined load.

Kiba let out a shaky laugh, hands clamped around his knot. "Your throat felt really fucking good." He aimed his dick up, the low arc of his cumshots splattering across Naruto's open mouth, drooling in over his floridly-bruised lips. "Next time."

It was still minutes later when they finally finished: knots finally going turgid, the continual pulse of cum turning into a slimy drizzle. Naruto pried his hands off Akamaru's knot, letting his cock swing up and smack against his underbelly, and Kiba did the same, giving his cock a stroke to catch the slimy handfuls of cum that were drizzling down his cock, shaking his hands to splatter the mess all over Naruto.

Naruto shifted, the mattress letting out a sad _glurp_ under him, and he dragged his forearm over his face, the first time smearing everything around, the second time cleaning him off to some slight degree; sending huge runnels of cum pouring down his arm. He cracked his eyes open, blinking away webs of cum strung over his eyelashes.

His bedroom was a mess. The ceiling swam into focus first: there were cords of cum plastered across it, with dozens of thick, jiggling ropes hanging down. Somebody had shot off all across his dresser, with watery cum puddling at the top and sheening the wood all the way down, probably soaking most of the rest of his clothes too. He had a vanity and its mirror was clouded with thick, opaque ropes of cum. That wasn't even getting to the mattress, which was a flooded swamp. He tipped his head to the side — cum spilling into his ear and making sound all funny — and looked at the floor, more-or-less uniformly flooded with Kiba and Akamaru's load, in a filmy layer that'd spread across nearly the entire room. _Dogs_.

"This is—" Naruto took in the devastation. "I think this is beyond fixing."

"Um," Kiba said, a little abashed. "Yeah, we're— it's pretty messy." A cord of cum hanging from the ceiling snapped and hit the floor with a splash. "I could try a suiton?"

Naruto stared at him: "Have you _ever_ gotten a suiton to work right?" And then: "On _cum_? _Indoors_?!"

"It was just a thought," Kiba grumbled.

"Okay, well," Naruto said, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and settling his feet in the inch of murk covering the floor. His ass was loose and spreading; sitting down made him gape, oozing out more of Kiba's load onto the sodden sheets. "I'm going to take a shower. You two made this mess, so you better be cleaning it up when I'm out." He leaned forward and gave Kiba a peck on the cheek. "I mean, that was great. But it's a fucking mess. And next time, you better actually knot me, though."

He squelched his way out of the bedroom.

Kiba shared a look with Akamaru. "How good's _your_ suiton?"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto came out of the bathroom still dripping wet and not expecting his room to be much cleaner, and hopefully not flooded or on fire. The sight of two Kibas standing next to a window was momentarily arresting. The window had been blown apart. Some splinters of the crossframe were still hanging on, and the glass was shattered out into the garden behind the building. Naruto was glad he didn't live on the front side.

Also, the room, while still damp and kind of slimy, was no longer flooded inch-deep in cum.

Telling which Kiba was actually Akamaru was easy: he'd kept his dick, and the furry white sheath was even more absurdly gigantic on Kiba's frame. His sheath jutted up past his belly button, and his fuzzy balls hung down to his knees, so huge they piled over his thighs.

"We suitoned all the cum outside!" Kiba said. "And we only broke one window!"

"Yeah!" Akamaru added in agreement.

Naruto blinked. That made his brain break. "What?"

Kiba shrugged. "You knew he could do the human transformation? We kinda needed hands for, yknow, all the hand seals."

Naruto glared at him. "You know that's not what I mean."

Akamaru shrugged and took a step forward. "Who cares about talking." He groped his absurdly giant sheath, fat cocktip peeking out. "Your mouth was more useful sucking my dick."

From behind him, as Akamaru approached: "I told you he wasn't much of a conversationalist," Kiba said.

Akamaru smirked, feet still squelching a little across the floor, closing the distance between them until they were face-to-face and his slimy cockhead dug against Naruto's bare stomach, and then he leaned in and undid the transformation in an eruption of smoke, rearing up on his hind legs to lick a messy stripe all over Naruto's face before landing with a clatter of claws.

"Kuromaru says he could learn to talk anytime he wanted, if he just applied himself _a little_ ," Kiba said, a little wryly. Akamaru barked. Kiba laughed, dragging a hand across his face.

"Okay, well," Naruto started, looking around. Water was trickling down the walls. "This is better than I was expecting, honestly." He sighed. "I guess I can handle cleaning up from here. But!" He pointed aggressively at Kiba and Akamaru. "There's no way we're fucking in here _again_! I'm sick of having to clean the entire place every time! We gotta go somewhere else next time!"

"Somewhere else?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, you and Akamaru don't fuck in your clan compound, right?"

Kiba blanched. "Of course not!"

"So where do you fuck?"

"Uhhh," Kiba said. "We have some places?"

* * *

"This is a _training ground_."

"Um, yeah," Kiba said, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"You said this was some big secret, and nobody could know. That you'd bring eternal shame to your clan if anybody found out about you and Akamaru. But you've been _fucking in the training grounds?!_ "

"When nobody's around!" Kiba protested.

" _This is a ninja village_!" Naruto hissed.

"Nobody's caught us," Kiba said, defensive.

"That you know of!"

It was, admittedly, a nice place. It certainly _seemed_ secluded. It was one of the many, many training grounds ringing the outer city of the village, and this one was particularly disused — a few kilometers of brushy forest and cliffside, presumably for long-term survival or tracking training. So not likely to stumble across a cluster of genin throwing kunai. This particular spot was deep in the woods, along the base of an overgrown cliff. Grassy. There was a spring seeping from the rock and forming a shallow, trickling stream. It was very picturesque.

It was also, Naruto realized uncomfortably, kind of hot and distracting to think about Kiba stripped naked, sprawled on the grass taking Akamaru's knot. The entire walk there he'd been thinking about it: maybe this alleyway, with Kiba on all fours, getting facefucked. Maybe this rooftop, with the both of them clinging to each other, 69-ing with their cocks shoved down each other's throat to the knot. Maybe against this tree, Akamaru on his hind legs, drooling all over Kiba's face, while they ground their dicks together. Maybe just flat-out fully exposed in the middle of the road, Kiba hunched over Akamaru's back and plunging his knot into the dog's gaping asshole. His own dick ached, rubbery and turgid still pinned in his sheath, bloating it out, making his crotch tent out obscenely. He squeezed his balls between his thighs and couldn't contain a shaky groan. He was gonna spend the rest of his life tragically turned on by random pictures of buildings and landscapes, thinking about Kiba fucking there.

Akamaru had come with them, since— well, Akamaru had come with them. Since they were all gonna fuck. There was something so lurid about it, the three of them just walking down a street, the same everyday activity they did every day. But now the point of it was to fuck. At some point during that walk — now, it looked like — they were gonna strip naked and fuck each other. There was still that feeling clinging to him, like that desire was painted on his face for everyone to see, so clear to him that it must be obvious to anyone else. His dick _ached_ , pinned tight, and the walls of his sheath massaged the tip with each step, cupping and stroking as he'd hiked around in the fucking woods. He was burbling pre, letting it stew inside his sheath, but he could feel it building up and up, and soon it was gonna look like he pissed his pants.

Also, watching Kiba go through the same thing — his sheath was gigantic now, bulging out the front of his pants in a way that was impossible to miss — had been incredibly hot. Since he could do it, since he was allowed to do it, Naruto stepped forward, pressing chest-to-chest, sheath-to-sheath with Kiba, and ground down hard, cutting Kiba off mid-sentence with a shaky groan. Their legs wobbled, pre squirting from their flooded sheaths, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and brought them both down to their knees, hands fumbling on their pants as he shoved their sheaths out in the open. Muscles deep in his hips spasmed hard, punching his dick out in pulses, unsheathing so hard his dick swung back and forth, spewing a filmy mess of pre all over Kiba's chest. His flushed pink cock emerged shining and wet, pouring backed-up pre out of his bulging sheath, spilling down over his fuzzy balls in a slimy waterfall. Kiba groaned, eyes fluttering shut, and he ground forward, his own unsheathing cock outpacing Naruto's own, mottled red dick looking dark and angry compared to the smooth pink of Naruto's dick. They both groaned, the aching pressure of their half-hard dicks embedded in their bodies abruptly released as they finally got to unsheathe, pouring out into the open with a sloppy wet gurgle. Kiba moaned into Naruto's mouth, hips rolling as they rutted their dicks between them.

Kiba shoved Naruto's jacket off his shoulders, and Naruto dragged the mesh undershirt Kiba was wearing up past his pecs, letting him pinch and twist at Kiba's nipples. When they finally peeled apart, breathing hard, their chests were drenched with pre, with frothy lines webbed between them. Naruto peeled off his already-soaked undershirt, giving time for Kiba to actually pull his jacket off. The mesh shirt with his giant red dog dick bobbing in front of it was a really nice look, but Kiba's bare chest, muscular and slick with sloppy dog pre, was nicer.

Kiba pressed back against him, teeth sinking into Naruto's shoulder, then his throat, moaning as he ground their hips together. "You're so fucking hot," Kiba mumbled around Naruto's Adam's apple, humping his leg, and he pulled back to pant, doglike. Naruto couldn't resist a laugh, ruffling a hand through Kiba's hair.

Kiba's dick was huge. He still wasn't entirely used to seeing it; a giant dog dick jutting up from his crotch, red and slimy and reeking, drizzling out pre that forked and branched as it wound down its shining length. Instead of responding directly, Naruto pulled him in, biting across Kiba's stubbled jaw before kissing him, letting Kiba groan into his mouth. "You're not so bad yourself," Naruto said, trailing off into a moan when Kiba caught their sheaths just right, mashing them together, stroking them along the roots of their cocks.

"So, uh," Naruto started. "Before you knot me—" he started, and Kiba's cock lurched between them, gushing a film of pre between their pecs.

Kiba let out a hungry growl, his eyes flashing red-green when they caught the light. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, uh, Akamaru's knot is gigantic?"

Kiba flushed a little. He was already a little flushed from the kiss, skin tinging pink under his clan markings. He was a little visibly uncomfortable any time Naruto said things flat-out; for all his snarling and growling he practically flinched any time Naruto said the word "knot" out loud. Honestly, Naruto could sympathize. It was weird actually... talking. Sex was easy enough to do, but talking about it just felt weird. "Knot" was weird, much less "please shove your knot into my ass".

"You said, uh, you could fit him...?" Naruto continued, trailing off.

Kiba nodded, blushing more.

"I wanna see that."

Kiba swallowed, flush spreading all across his cheeks. It was really cute, kind of, seeing somebody as usually brash as Kiba awkward, and since he could Naruto kissed him again, tipping Kiba's chin up. Kiba huffed, blowing air across Naruto's face, but when Naruto sucked on his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth to nip at it, Kiba groaned, opening up so Naruto could shove his tongue down his throat. That part was probably a little more abrupt than hot. It was really hot to think about Kiba choking on a giant dog dick, was the thing.

"It's way hot," Naruto said, foreheads pressed together. "I really wanna see you split open by Akamaru's dick."

"Oh my god," Kiba said, weakly.

"You did that here, right? Fuck that's good to think about. Getting to watch while Akamaru mounts you and you just take it."

Kiba moaned, their faces only an inch apart, and they kissed again, hungrily lapping into each other's mouth, dicks squirting thin gushes of pre up across their bare chests, dripping across their necks.

Akamaru barked, startling them out of their kiss. Kiba laughed, reaching out and petting him — hand slimy with pre, just matting down Akamaru's fur — and the dog stepped forward. His sheath was bulging, balls hanging down low, and like he was showing off, saying that he, as a dog, still had more self-control than the two of them, he showily unsheathed. His sheath rippled and bloated fat, his brilliant red cocktip peeking out, and then the full length of his shaft spilled out in a single continual slide. His dick was so fat and heavy it dragged down from its own weight, skimming over the ground when he stepped forward, bobbing just behind his forelegs. It was slick and reeking, the rank smell of horny dog — already pretty overpowering just from Kiba's dick — flooding the area, heavy and spicy in the back of Naruto's mouth, almost meaty in its intensity. Akamaru's dick was deep red and mottled, shiny with backed-up pre and sheath fluid, forming a gummy layer coating his entire shaft. It pulsed, flesh rippling, the entire mammoth thing twitching up against his underbelly, watery pre squirting out from the sloped tip. Akamaru barked again, a sharp _yap_ , and flexed his dick, sending it smacking up against his underbelly, splattering droplets of pre everywhere.

Naruto shared a look with Kiba, and as one they slid down, between Akamaru's legs, and pressed their faces against his dick. Akamaru's dick was heated, like a hot brand across the face as Naruto nuzzled against it, and the gooey fluid clinging to its sides was rank and bitter as he opened wide and licked up along the shaft. Kiba did the same, their tongues dragging against each other as they slurped at the tip, and Akamaru hunched forward, plunging his cock between their lips only to drag it back out, sending it shoving up over their cheeks and splattering them with fresh pre. Kiba groaned, hungrily licking doggy pre off Naruto's lips, moaning when Akamaru rutted against their heads.

Akamaru hunched down, forepaws scrabbling across their shoulders as he mounted their faces, his cocktip jolting forward and catching on the corner of Naruto's mouth, shoving inside with a wet slurp, bulging out his cheek with its sharp point. Naruto burbled, watery pre pouring down his chin, and Kiba slurped up along Akamaru's dick, a scummy froth of slime gathering across his lips. Naruto gulped, tongue coated in the weird, acrid taste of canine pre, clogging his throat in weird, scummy clots. Kiba lapped along the underside, tongue catching dripping cords of pre hanging there, sliding down until he hit Akamaru's sheath. He opened wide, sucking the soft bulk of Akamaru's knot into his mouth, making obscene slurping, popping noises as the slobbery seal of his lips caught and broke as he lavished attention across Akamaru's cock. He turned his head, nose mashing against the sodden fur of Akamaru's underbelly, and licked across the bloated, bulging rim of his sheath, tongue digging along the seam and slowly dipping inside until he was plastered against Akamaru's sheath, tongue shoved all the way inside, working out thicker gunk all over his face, smearing on an opaque slurry all over Akamaru's knot, mashed between Kiba's eyes. Akamaru yapped, humping forward, sending his cocktip stabbing at the back of Naruto's throat, spurting out enough pre that his cheeks bulged, excess squirting out in a coughing spray. Naruto groaned, watery pre burning through his sinuses, drooling from his nose and mouth, as he struggled to keep up with the sharp squirts of pre gushing down his throat.

The thought of anybody seeing them was— mortifying and exhilarating at the same time. What the village would think of him now, if they saw this: two of the strongest ninja of their generation on all fours under a dog, making out around its dick, faces shining with its pre, sloppy rivulets pouring down their chests. To say nothing about their own dog dicks. Well, Kiba's dog dick; his fox dick. They were both gushing pre in stringy cords, matting the grass beneath them down into a swampy mess, whining and humping against each other as they sucked along Akamaru's huge fat dog dick.

Akamaru's dick lurched, tearing out of Naruto's mouth with a _slurp_ and cracking against his underbelly, splattering pre all over his already-sodden fur there, painting it into twisting hanks of dripping hair, before coming back down to crack against Naruto's face, spanning from chin to eyebrows, gushing pre in low, heavy arcs into his hair in a dripping mess. Akamaru's dick was just so huge: its sheer, impossible bulk bore down against him, shaft thicker than his arm, smoothly bulging out thicker in the middle before it got pulled into a tight circle just before his knot.

Speaking of his knot, Kiba was still slavering away at it, face coated in a bubbly layer of frothed-up scum, lips red and bruised from sucking over the spongy bulk of Akamaru's softened knot. He had one arm curled up around Akamaru's sheath, the other cupping — more like pinned under — Akamaru's immense balls, fingers squeezing each of the giant lopsided orbs in turn.

Naruto groaned, dragging himself to the side to get a better angle, hand grinding down against his own dick, playing with his sheath the way Kiba's tongue was playing with Akamaru's. He shoved a finger inside, then two, finger-fucking his own sheath as he stared at Kiba. "You look so good like that."

Kiba's lips were spread against the side of the bloated shaft, skin hidden under such a thick layer of goopy, churned-up slime. He reeked, of dog and of sex, and the scent of it sent something electric down Naruto's spine, making his own dick spurt hard, adding his own gushes of pre into the swampy mess painted all over Kiba's body. Kiba grinned up at him and reached out, hand wrapping around Naruto's elbow and jerking him forward, sending him sprawling between Akamaru's hindlegs, bringing Naruto back into the sloppy mess. His slime-coated hand wrapped around the back of Naruto's head, pulling him down into a messy kiss, tongue shoving into his mouth, feeding him the rank, bitter sludge he'd worked out of Akamaru's sheath.

Naruto leaned in, gasping against Kiba's face, Akamaru's knot smacking against their heads, his balls swinging forwards and beating against them as Kiba fed him rank doggy slime, excess pouring across their faces and burbling down between them in frothy strings. They both worshiped the gigantic dick, kiss breaking to scooping up the wet drizzle of bitter pre spilling down the underside, sharing it between them.

Akamaru jerked back, fucking along their faces until his cocktip was notched between them again, pissing out pre all over their faces, washing their gunk-coated faces with gushes of thin watery slime. Naruto groaned into Kiba's mouth, grinding their dicks together, all four of their hands wrapped around Akamaru's dick with plenty of space to spare. They sloppily jerked him off, pre squelching under their palms and splattering over their bodies as they slobbered across Akamaru's cocktip, mouths open and tongues stuck out, squirming across the sloped surface. Pre dripped from Naruto's chin, stuck in Kiba's goatee, forming a hot drizzle streaming down his neck, smearing across Kiba's shoulders when Naruto leaned in and pinned Akamaru's dick between their chests. His hips rolled, pumping his cock between them, hot and slick and gushing pre. Akamaru barked, panting, and shot out a gush of pre all over Kiba's face, coating him entirely in sloppy streamers of slime, making him squeeze his eyes shut under the drippy coating.

Naruto would be happy making out with Akamaru's dick all day, but he did have something specific in mind. Akamaru sure hadn't forgotten, either. He jolted forward, giant balls pelting Naruto in the side of his head, pinning Kiba under his giant paws, and ground the entire gigantic length of his cock over Kiba's chest. Akamaru's dick was _gigantic_. He'd known that, of course. He'd been in Kiba's position not too long ago. But seeing it from the outside; seeing the comparison with Kiba's down unsheathed dick; made it all the more obscene, absurd, impossible: Kiba's own dick, ludicrously gigantic on his frame, still only reached up to dig against his pecs; with Akamaru's sheath grinding against Kiba's crotch, his cockhead was slotted through the channel of Kiba's pecs, with the very tip digging into the hollow of Kiba's throat, spurting pre all over his jaw. Naruto couldn't imagine how anybody could fit that anywhere. The girth of it, _maybe_ , with a lot of practice. But it was so long it would, what? Skewer Kiba's heart? Crush his lungs? There was— it wasn't— no way could Kiba ever take that entire dick. It would be coming out his _mouth_. "There's no way," he murmured, and Kiba grinned at him, teeth flashing.

"Think you're ready? This enough foreplay?" Kiba said, spitting out pre from his flooding mouth. Akamaru's dick was angled down, and all the slime sliding down his shaft was pouring across Kiba's jaw, filling his mouth every time he opened his lips. "You wanna see him fuck me?"

A dizzying rush of heat spilled through Naruto's body. "Oh man, fuck, _yeah_!" He was dimly aware of his cock spurting again, gushing what would be in any other situation a huge blast of pre all over Kiba; here it was lost immediately in the swampy mess already caught between them.

Naruto sat back on his heels: one wet thumb dragging back and forth over his nipple, other hand shoved in his unzipped pants, fingers sliding inside his sheath and stroking across his bulging knot before he finally shoved his pants off. Totally naked in the forested glade, front all scummy with slime, his cock oozing out pre into the grass as he stared at Kiba, pinned under Akamaru, their dicks catching and dragging against each other, the space between them totally filled with scummy planes of slime, oozing down all over Kiba's chest and thighs.

Akamaru pawed at Kiba's side, tail wagging hard, and Kiba grunted and shoved his own pants down, squirming until he could kick them entirely off. Kiba rolled over, his own cock so huge and heavy it dragged itself down, tip buried in the crushed, sodden grass Kiba had been lying in, and pushed himself up onto all fours. Akamaru's dick draped down his back, and Kiba rolled his hips, letting Akamaru hump his cock up and down his back, glazing his sides in watery pre.

Naruto just groaned. Akamaru's dick was just so fucking huge. Kiba's own dick was pissing out pre into the grass below, jouncing up and down as Kiba rutted back against Akamaru. His ass ground against Akamaru's sheath, working it back and forth in slimy folds of furry flesh, and Akamaru jerked forward, rearing up to settle his claws on Kiba's shoulders, shoving him down into the grass and letting the dog fuck his cock between his muscled asscheeks.

"Lemme see," Naruto said — whined, really — and slumped closer, on all fours next to Kiba, only inches away from... watching his pet dog fuck him, desperate to see Akamaru plunge in. Kiba's asshole was pulled in tight, but as they rutted against each other Naruto got to see Kiba relax: his hole spread, going from a tight pucker to a smooth open hole; still closed, not spread enough to show off the flesh of his ass, but very clearly showing off how Kiba'd trained himself to take some huge dicks. Akamaru's dick dug against Kiba's cheeks, painting his ass in runnels of pre, spilling down over the folds of his open ass, and when he jerked back, trying to line up his dick again, those cords pulled taut between them, slapping back down over Kiba's muscled ass as Akamaru struggled to line his dick up.

Naruto couldn't resist: he reached up between Akamaru's flanks, curling his hand around the underside of his giant dick, and aimed it up at Kiba's ass, notching the tip right against his hole. He slid his fingers up along Akamaru's slick shaft, pressing his slimy fingers against Kiba's soft, open hole, guiding Akamaru's sharp cocktip through the wrinkled skin surrounding Kiba's hole until he could finally jerk forward, sinking the first few inches of his dick into Kiba with a wet sucking noise. Kiba groaned, head sagging down, and Akamaru yelped, paws scratching all along Kiba's back as he hunched forward, each jerk stabbing an inch of his shining, dripping cock into Kiba's spreading ass, sending his low-hanging balls smacking repeatedly against Kiba's thighs. Naruto watched from an inch away, staring at how Kiba's asshole puffed up, sinking deep into his body when Akamaru thrust in, only to bulge out with the withdrawal, clinging to Akamaru's thick shaft like a pair of sucking lips. The folded, wrinkled flesh of his asshole smoothed out as it spread around the bulk of Akamaru's dick, already starting to puff up in a spongy swell as Akamaru rutted into him. Naruto watched, in a trance, as Kiba's asshole swallowed up more and more of Akamaru's dick — spreading wider and wider around the fat dog dick, squirming a little as Akamaru slammed the bloated middle of his shaft against his ass, wet _plap_ s of impact as pre churned up at the edges of his ring, spurting out in heavy arcs and drooling down Kiba's balls, until Kiba pushed back, asshole flowering open into a huge mound of flesh that hungrily sucked in the bulk of Akamaru's shaft, leaving himself gaping as it tapered down to the spongy bulk of Akamaru's knot. Akamaru's balls smacked against Kiba's thighs with a sharp _crack_ , splattering the sheen of pre coating his skin into a mess of droplets that splattered everywhere, and Akamaru whined, rutting shorter and sharper, as he ground the root of his cock against Kiba's ass, yapping and panting as Kiba's sloppy gape gulped down his knot, letting him mash his fuzzy sheath against his spread asshole, pinning it down into wrinkled folds of furry skin, pressed against Kiba's asshole in an obscene kiss.

Naruto was so enthralled that it didn't really hit him for a minute. That was Akamaru's dick; that was _all_ of Akamaru's dick. Tip to sheath, stuffed up Kiba's ass with hardly a hitch.

Akamaru's hips jerked, pulling the spongy bulk of his soft knot out with an obscene squelch and a gushing explosion of pre, leaving Kiba properly gaped, only to smack it back against his spread gut-flesh, digging in until it slurped back inside with a gulp. Kiba groaned, ass clenching, squirting thick ropes of churned-up pre back against Akamaru's sheath, painting them both in cords of dripping slime that mashed between their bodies, smearing apart into thick froth. Then Akamaru did it again, sloppily knot-fucking Kiba, his fuzzy haunches bracketing Kiba's hips, humping away, plunging down to the root only to jerk back out, back and forth through Kiba's bruising, reddening asshole until his asshole was swollen up into big, meaty slabs of puffy flesh, visibly pulsing as Kiba clenched and pushed, sucking on the dense, spongy bulk of Akamaru's knot. Gushes of opaque, churned-up pre burbled out around the leaky seal Akamaru's dick made, spilling down Kiba's skin in shiny cords, soaking the fur of his balls and sheening his muscled thighs.

The sound of Kiba letting out a shaky groan knocked Naruto out of his daze — face practically plastered to Akamaru's flank, staring at Kiba's wrecked ass. He looked to the side, like... he was embarrassed somebody might catch him staring, like _that_ was the shocking aspect of this. Akamaru yapped happily, hips thudding against Kiba's ass as he picked up the pace, rearing up to clamp his forepaws around Kiba's hips so he could really start thrusting. Kiba groaned, long and low, hitching with every thrust. Naruto moved around, hand trailing over Kiba's slimy side, curling under him to try and fail to pinch one of his nipples; too slick with pre to get a good grip. Kiba looked dazed, drugged, concussed. His pupils were blown, big and dark, and his eyes were unfocused, halfway rolling up into his skull with each thrust. He was sobbing, fat tears rolling down his skin, more streaking down his cheeks every time he blinked. His skin was shiny, glazed with pre and sweat and spit and tears, and his hair was all matted to his scalp in clumps; Akamaru was still drooling down all over his back, frothy slobber splattering into his hair when he rutted forward. Kiba was panting with his tongue lolling from his open mouth, drool dripping down his chin, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. His entire face was flushed dark, splotchy pink under his red clan markings, spreading all across his ears and down his neck.

He looked really, really good. Naruto knelt down, cupping Kiba's face in his hands, and pulled him up into a messy kiss; Kiba was breathing too hard to keep it going, just gasping and sputtering into Naruto's mouth as he lapped over Kiba's lips, nipping at his lower lip, sucking on his tongue. His hands slid across Kiba's throat, down his chest, and Naruto groaned as he reached Kiba's bulging belly. Akamaru's dick was so huge it bulged out his stomach; it practically stabbed him through like a skewer, the pointed tip pushing against the underside of Kiba's abs and dragging his belly out in a lump. As Akamaru humped into him, the bulge of his dick jabbed deeper, lurched side-to-side, churning up Kiba's guts and warping his belly impossibly.

Naruto spread his hand over Kiba's stomach, bellybutton against his palm, and when Akamaru sunk down to the root the swell of his cock pushed Naruto's hand down, his shaft pressing out through Kiba's body as a giant spire of warped flesh, twitching and shuddering. The mound was big enough to jerk off; longer than either of their human dicks had been, but so thick around — Akamaru's fat dick, further padded by the warped flesh of Kiba's guts. Naruto stroked Akamaru's dick through Kiba's body, only separated by a few inches of organs and muscle. Pre gushed under Kiba's skin, bubbling up from the tip of Akamaru's dick, building up in a flooded fold of Kiba's warped guts, only to overflow and sluice down his shaft in glugging bursts. Kiba's belly was already bloated with pre; there was a sloshing, swaying reservoir of pre flooding Kiba's ass, gurgling up his guts, making his muscled stomach bulge out in a drooping potbelly, digging into the mound of Akamaru's dick. Akamaru's dick twitched, pulling up, and Kiba let out a gurgling cry, entire body spasming as the enormous mound of Akamaru's dick lurched upwards, smacking against his ribs from the outside, tip ballooning out as Kiba's guts flooded with a huge spurt of pre, before the pre spilled down Akamaru's shaft to further bloat his bulging potbelly. Excess pre poured out of him, a hollow _pop_ coming each time Akamaru jerked his knot out of him, followed by a thick waterfall of frothy pre spilling down into the churned-up grass beneath him, until he lurched forward and sealed Kiba up again with his burgeoning knot.

Kiba's own dick, unsheathed and dripping, was mashed into the ground from the weight of his bloated gut. He'd pissed out enough pre to turn the ground under him into a slimy puddle of mud and shredded grass, and his dick was half-immersed in the grimy slurry, adding more and more pre to the mix until it overflowed the hollow he'd made and started to spill down towards the stream. Kiba was gasping hoarsely, tears in his eyes, growling and snarling as he rutted back against Akamaru's brutally-strong thrusts, his ass squelching and slurping as he swallowed up Akamaru's knot again and again.

Naruto groaned, his own dick smacking against Kiba's face as he straightened up, staring down Kiba's back to the sloppy, slime-coated mess of Akamaru's underbelly, of the enormous crimson bulk of his dick, muted by the thick coating of frothy pre spilling from Kiba's flooded ass, as he rolled his swelling knot again and again over the broken, gaping ridge of Kiba's blown asshole. Half-swollen, Akamaru's knot was fatter than two fists, easily, and Naruto's gaze was glued to the mound of Kiba's spread asshole, pouting open wider and wider, only visible in a flash when Akamaru would lurch back, paws digging into the soil to give him better leverage to grind forward again.

Akamaru yapped at him, panting happily, and surged forward to lick across his face. Akamaru's tongue shoved into his mouth, slimy dog drool flooding over his lips, his fangs scraping over his cheeks, and Naruto groaned, rutting his dick against Kiba's neck as he reached up to Akamaru, messily kissing the dog as he struggled to gulp down the stringy, acrid mess of drool. Drool burst from his lips, spilling down his chest and splattering over Kiba's back. Akamaru whined into Naruto's mouth, tongue plunging down his throat, and he hunched forward, knot making a final obscene squelch as it sunk into Kiba's soggy hole, pre oozing out around the rim for a few moments before his knot grew fat enough to entirely seal Kiba's ass. Akamaru broke the kiss, throwing his head back to howl up at the sky as he finally knotted Kiba, cock throbbing and swelling as his knot engorged fatter and fatter, uselessly jerking back and forth inside of Kiba's guts, just making Kiba's bloated belly sway and jiggle.

The root of Akamaru's dick flexed rhythmically, the muscle spasms visible through his sheath, in the muscle rippling under the fur behind his balls. Naruto couldn't imagine what it would be like. They'd flooded his bedroom, a scummy layer of cum an inch thick pooling all over his floorboards, and now just as much cum was pumping into Kiba's guts with no way out. Kiba groaned, canting his hips back — already his swollen stomach was rounding out, the sharp definition of his tensed muscles relaxing into a sagging bloat — and spread his legs wider. Giving his stomach more room to spread, Naruto realized. With Kiba's abs relaxed, he could see every spurt: each time Akamaru's dick pulsed, the flesh of his sagging belly shook, rippling through his skin. All this and Akamaru was still cumming hard, not yet to the much, much longer part of the knotting where he would be pissing out cum. Kiba's own dick was pressed against the growing curve of his belly, angled down to the ground, and the pressure of Akamaru's knot against his prostate kept him steadily leaking a scummy, translucent mixture of pre and cum.

Naruto jerked off watching, just staring as Kiba somehow took Akamaru's impossibly huge dick. "Fuck, that's so hot," he mumbled, and reached forward, palm against Kiba's belly just above his sheath — skin feverishly hot — and pressed down, feeling through Kiba's body to stroke along the giant bulk of Akamaru's knot. Kiba wheezed, gurgling on nothing, drooling hard. All his guts shoved up against his lungs. Naruto stroked over his belly, feeling the weird wet heft of it, sloshing and gurgling as Akamaru's load worked its way deeper. Kiba's skin pulsed against his hand, the steady throb of Akamaru's shots slowly steadying out into a continual growing pressure. Naruto groaned, other hand still stroking his shaft, and gushed pre across Kiba's side with a dull _crack_. He didn't want to cum yet; he wanted to cum in Kiba's ass too. Kiba let out a shaky groan, head sagging down, and Naruto echoed the groan, cock throbbing in his hand, sloppily basting Kiba's side — and Akamaru's flank — in sloppy runnels of pre. If he squeezed down on his knot just a little he'd be coming too, and it was that thought that got him to peel his hand off his dick, letting it twitch in the air, still erratically gushing.

Kiba was swollen. He looked pregnant. Kiba had silvery scars across his stomach, and Naruto had seen them and vaguely thought 'kunai scars', something like that; basically everybody had a bunch of scars from not being quite as good at weapon practice as they thought. It was only now, with Kiba's belly swelling up into a giant, pregnant-looking bulge, that Naruto realized they were _stretch marks_. They seamed wider as his belly sagged lower, and the slightly-sunken flesh of the marks started to flush red. Kiba was keening, whining and shaking as he got bred, and his drooping belly swayed lower and lower, heavy from the sheer weight of all Akamaru's cum, stewing inside him. His abs were warped, stretched, bruised, as his stomach kept expanding, his flesh just stretching and stretching until his front was a maze of ribbonlike stretch marks: dark red seams over his sides; down his chest; short, broad stripes just above his sheath, mostly hidden now by the sheer size of his drooping gut.

Akamaru dismounted with a lurch, his cock twisting smoothly around inside Kiba — drawing out a howling cry as Kiba's guts all twisted around with it — and turned to face ass-to-ass. His paws came down, clawing up huge rents of the swampy, murky ground beneath Kiba as he took a few steps, bodily dragging Kiba backwards through the slimy mess. Kiba yowled, the sound utterly inhuman as it tore out of his throat, a sobbing, shrieking kind of roar. Akamaru pulled harder, dragging Kiba behind him through the clearing, leaving behind clawing out deep furrows in the dark soil where Kiba thrashed and clawed at the ground. Kiba's hole was still clamped tight against his knot. The flesh all around his rim bulged out in an enormous mound, showing the imprint of Akamaru's knot just under the surface. The sight was obscene; Kiba's ass stretched to the point where it hardly looked like anything, like a mass of smooth skin stretched into curves. Kiba panted facedown in the grass, hoarse breath peaking into sobbing yowls as Akamaru yanked again. His cock was pissing out a murky mixture of pre and cum, spurting out hard when Akamaru pulled him back — when his knot absolutely crushed Kiba's prostate. His asshole pouted open, the raw red flesh of his guts clearly visible up to the point where Akamaru's knot was jammed inside him, and his hole uselessly furled over itself in thick, bruised folds, unable to stretch any wider. Kiba tore at the ground, hands planting to the wrist in churned-up soil as Akamaru dragged him another foot backwards. A shaky wail ripped its way out of his throat as his cock spurted out a messy spume of cum onto the shredded grass before him, and he collapsed in a shaking heap.

That was apparently acceptable to Akamaru. He sprawled out in the grass, panting hard, still locked tight into Kiba's guts. Naruto could see his cock still flexing steadily; he was done with the initial part of his load, done splattering thick, tarry cum into Kiba's guts, and onto the second half: just pissing out thin, watery cum, acrid and heavy, until his knot felt like softening. Kiba was already swollen so huge. If he hadn't said, before all this, that he'd done it plenty of times before, Naruto would be worried this was gonna seriously hurt him. He couldn't imagine Kiba's belly getting any bigger. Kiba's belly sloshed, dark red stretch marks shredding just a fraction longer, wider, and he managed to expand just a little bit further. Each time it seemed like this was the absolute limit, that there wasn't any possible space inside him for more, he managed to take just a tiny bit beyond that. The sounds his gut was making were obscene; sloshing every time he breathed, deep wet gurgles as cum spilled up through his guts, catching on certain folds until the pressure got too much and cum forced even deeper, sinking higher up through him in squelching gulps.

Naruto knew if he even so much as _touched_ his dick he was gonna cum everywhere. His dick was pulsing hard, knot half-engorged and aching, pulsing hard as it fattened up even thicker despite the total lack of sensation. Just watching Kiba get bred was enough: Kiba's asshole gaping, half-prolapsed around Akamaru's huge knot; that raw red flesh pulsing inside him; the obscene, impossible bloat of his still-growing belly. He was spurting pre in thick arcs, splattering through the crushed grasses in front of him, more and more. He wanted to move forward, get close enough to paint Kiba front and back in his acrid fox pre, but he knew that just being within arm's reach of Kiba would be too much. He panted on all fours, pre squirting between his arms as he struggled to resist fucking the air. Just slapping his dick against his stomach would be enough. He felt woozy, knot aching, and his pre got cloudy, pissing out a slurry of cum just from the sight of Kiba getting pumped so, so full of cum.

He couldn't say how long that lasted. He was in a trance, watching Kiba's belly creep out more and more, his own cock half-cumming just from the sight, the sound, the _taste_ of it, the bitter, acrid reek of dog cum filling the air. Akamaru panted, eyes shut, blissed out as he dumped his enormous load into Kiba's yielding body. It could've been hours. Naruto hoped it was hours; the thought of Kiba stuck there, bloated and huge, cum swirling deeper and deeper inside him for actual, literal hours was nearly enough to get him to cum all over himself. But the spell was broken when Akamaru finally lurched to his feet — anchored down now by Kiba, his belly grown so huge there was no way he could even get up. He jerked forward, whining, and dragged Kiba a few inches down through a muddy furrow. His knot crowned, bulging out against Kiba's ruined ass, and Akamaru braced one hind paw against Kiba's hip, pinning Kiba in place as he yanked forward, once, twice, three times, each time dragging his knot backwards, fighting against Kiba's gaped, wrecked asshole. Kiba let out a cry so loud Naruto was worried about drawing somebody's attention.

Kiba's ass gaped, wider and wider, and then suddenly like the bung being pulled from a barrel Akamaru's knot burst free with a obscene wet _squelch_ and a watery explosion of cum, splattering all over the both of them in slimy cords, in a fountaining spray gushing from Kiba's gaping, fucked-open guts. The both of them lurched, Kiba down into the grass and Akamaru forward, dragging the rest of his dick out with a messy splatter as his backwards-facing dick sprung back up between his haunches, painting an arc of cum slashing across the ground. Akamaru's knot, softer and spongier but still just as thick as it'd ever been, was nearly the size of one of their heads. All that had been stuck in Kiba's ass. Kiba crumpled into a heap, head pillowed on his arms, ass still up in the air. He was gasping hard, chest heaving, his asshole pulled inside-out in a crater-like prolapse and still so spread Naruto could see right up into his fucked-open guts, red and glistening. His mounded asshole shuddered, pumping back and forth as Kiba gasped, crunching together into a piled mound and then flowering out into an enormous gape that squirted out cum in gushes, erratically pulsing back and forth as Kiba's internal muscles convulsed, spasming around the empty space where Akamaru's knot had been. He was gushing cum, ass wetly gurgling as he pushed out a continual waterfall of thin, watery cum that spilled all over his mounded balls, streaking down his thighs, forming a solid curtain between his legs all the way to the churned-up ground.

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned, and finally made his move, lurching forward and slotting into place between Kiba's thighs. He shoved his fingers inside Kiba's gape, digging into the bruised flesh. It was slick and yielding, stretching easily; he slid his fingers up along the flooded floor of Kiba's ass and absently realized he'd stuffed his entire hand without any problem; Kiba's slack hole wasn't even gripping his wrist. He did it again with both hands and it wasn't any harder. He pushed deeper, following the unspooled passages of Kiba's flooded guts, and only dimly realized he was pushing in past the elbow, hand swimming in a stream of cum without actually touching any of his internal walls. It was only bicep deep that he hit an inner wall and had to twist to follow it, fingers scrabbling along the warped, bloated flesh of Kiba's guts, peeling away thick clots of gummy cum. Kiba was drenched, body flooded, totally suffused with Akamaru's load. The thicker, siltier gunk had drifted down and glued to his inner walls while the thinner murk was gushing out of him, squirting out around Naruto's bicep and drenching his entire body. He couldn't resist pushing deeper, the rest of his bicep easily slurping into the gaping pit of Kiba's ass, shoulder grinding against the upper ridge of Kiba's puffy, bruised asslips, his armpit hair scratching against a lower furl. Cum fountained out all across his face and chest; this deep inside him Naruto could feel the smooth contractions of his guts, shuddering and pushing, squirting out huge gushes of cum now that he wasn't plugged up.

Naruto couldn't resist it any longer, though. He pulled back, arm slithering free from Kiba's hollowed-out guts, painted in a frothy layer of churned up dog cum from fingers to shoulder, with huge bubbles dripping down his sides, spilling down his chest and back. Kiba just groaned, guts gurgling more as he kept gushing more of Akamaru's load out. He belly had hardly shrunk, still a giant weight anchoring him in place. Naruto's cock was a fat skewer jutting up from his crotch, his gushes of pre lost in the mess of Akamaru's load. His sharp cocktip dug into the rim of Kiba's asshole, the muscle soft and puffy, so slack and spread he shoved in to the knot before Kiba's slick, fucked-open guts actually pressed against his shaft. There was no resistance at all; Kiba's ass swallowed him in without a single hitch, gaping still even around his knot. Kiba whined, asshole trying to clamp down around his knot and just squirting more cum in thick streamers all across Naruto's stomach and thighs; Naruto's knot wasn't big enough to fully stop it all up.

Naruto came basically instantly: Kiba's guts slick and yielding, the sucking pump of his broken asshole, the hot wash of Akamaru's load smearing along his length. Naruto groaned, his knot bloating to its full bulk, still not enough to stem the flow of cum; a constant trickle spilled through the lumpy folds of Kiba's broken asshole and dripped down over Naruto's thighs in a wet mess.

Naruto shot hard into Kiba's already-flooded ass, adding enough excess that the drizzle pouring out turned back into a waterfall. His hips jerked steadily, knot dragging against the spread gape of Kiba's bruised asslips before the seal broke entirely, pulling Kiba's asshole inside-out in a blossoming prolapse, and then he punched forward again, sinking his fully-engorged knot back into Kiba's ass with a wet sucking noise. Naruto groaned, collapsing over Kiba's back, and jerkily knot-fucked him, sending his knot slurping back and forth through the wet meat of Kiba's wrecked asshole, each pump forcing out an explosion of cum with a sick, squelching gurgle, spilling hot and liquid between them. Naruto groaned into Kiba's hair, the both of them totally drenched in cum, sweaty and slimy and gasping for breath. Kiba turned, cheeks smearing over Naruto's lips, and they panted against each other, groaning into each other's open mouths. The both of them were breathing too hard to kiss, Kiba panting with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, Naruto practically sobbing from the sensation of Kiba's broken ass sucking on his knot.

Akamaru's dick smeared across his side. The dog was still hard, his cock still drenched and dripping cum and sluggishly spurting out more. His cocktip pushed between their faces, its bloated bulk pressing against their lips. Naruto opened wide, tongue darting out to curl along the underside of Akamaru's shaft, catching the pour of rank cum drooling down. He gurgled, cum pouring into his mouth, dripping down his chin, and Kiba rose up against him, pinning Akamaru's dick between their open mouths, letting them kiss around the fat spire of Akamaru's giant red dog dick as he pissed out thin, watery cum all over their faces, coating them in a gleaming mess of slime. The dog hunched forward, fucking the full length of his cock between their lips: spurting tip gushing all over their faces, smeared all the way down to his still-gigantic knot mashing against their cheeks, forcing a spume of trapped cum out of his bulging sheath all over their already-drenched faces. Akamaru pinned them both under him, paws scratching down Naruto's back, and bashed his huge clublike cock like a cudgel against their faces, soaking Naruto's hair, smearing the mess dripping down his face into slimy cords, utterly drenching the both of them in rank dog cum as Naruto dumped his load into Kiba's swollen, bloated belly.

Naruto whined, jabbing his knot deeper into Kiba's guts, and with a soggy wet gulp Kiba's broken ring swallowed up his sheath too, fur scraping wet and coarse along the inner flesh of Kiba's ass. Naruto sobbed against Akamaru's dick, his entire body shuddering with the force of each shot of cum gushing into Kiba's flooded guts, sheath heavy and saturated as he scrubbed it against Kiba's inner walls.

The both of them sucked along Akamaru's dripping dick, lapping up his bitter canine cum, swallowing down mouthfuls of watery slime between gasping breaths. Kiba's sloppy guts were still tight enough for his knot to stay knotted, and Naruto groaned, legs shaking when he felt the sharp spasms of ejaculation even out into a steady pump, a continual heartbeat of internal muscles contracting and relaxing, keeping him pissing out a constant flow of cum, mixing with Akamaru's load into a sloppy slurry. He breathlessly made out with Kiba around Akamaru's dick, smearing huge clots of cum across their faces, lapping up slime out of Kiba's goatee, over his cheeks, sharing overflowing mouthfuls of rank dog cum as Naruto dumped his load into the churning ocean of slime filling Kiba's guts. None of his cum was staying in there, or at least cum was squirting out all over them just as fast as he could pump more in, absolutely drenching their thighs with cords of ooze. Still, Naruto kept humping deeper, grinding his knot against Kiba's insides as he came and came. Akamaru mounted their faces, his fur a dripping mess, just sliding his soaked cock along their drenched faces as he pissed out the dregs of his load all over their saturated skin. They were a mess, huge runnels of cum pouring down their bodies, goopy cords strung out between them in webs, huge planes of froth and slime squelching and bubbling between them as they slid frictionlessly against each other, every inch of skin drenched in slimy dog cum.

They made out around Akamaru's dick until he finally stopped drizzling cum. His spongy knot shrunk down, pulling back deeper into the folds of his sheath until it finally slurped back into his body, letting the rest of his dick sheath itself again, even as Naruto and Kiba whined and sucked on the shrinking length, until Naruto had his face pressed against the soft, puffy folds of Akamaru's sheath, nose and chin slurping inside as he opened wide, lapping chunky ooze off the inner walls of Akamaru's sheath, tongue catching on the very tip of Akamaru's dick. The dog had to smack his head off his dick to get him to pull back; face webbed with finger-thick cords of stringy slime hooked all the way back to the inside of his sheath. That was around when Naruto's knot started to soften, anyway. Kiba'd been leaking continually, but with Naruto's knot shrinking the sloppy sheets of cum turned into a pouring waterfall, gurgling out of his flooded ass in huge, syrupy globs of churned-up cum. Naruto kept his dick inside, just shallowly fucking him from the motion of their bodies as they both gasped for breath. His arms and legs felt wobbly, even lying down.

Naruto slumped his head against Kiba's shoulder. They were both thickly painted in slime; mostly Akamaru's load, but who knew how much of the slurry gushing from Kiba's ass was Naruto's too, now. Huge opaque globs were smeared over their sides, painted into grimy ridges between them. "That was a lot," Naruto said.

Kiba let out a sharp bark of a laugh and had to catch his breath afterward. " _You're_ saying that was a lot?" His gut sloshed, still hugely, impossibly bloated even though he'd been draining out practically the entire time Naruto had been knotted. He still looked beyond pregnant.

"Does Akamaru always cum so much?"

Kiba flushed — at _that?!_ — and nodded. "Yeah. Well... maybe not quite that much. Last time too. He, uh, likes the audience. _I_ like the audience."

Naruto laughed a little. "Well, good." He nipped at Kiba's neck, just tasting the bitter dog cum they were both drenched in. "I sure liked watching."

Kiba squeezed his ass around Naruto's softened knot. "You sure as hell did more than _watch_."

"Can you blame me?" Naruto licked up across Kiba's neck, over his jaw. "Who could see something like that and not fuck you afterwards?"

Kiba let out another gasping laugh and had to catch his breath for a white afterwards. "A lot of people, actually."

Naruto snorted. "Nobody with taste." He felt down, over their partially glued-together bodies, cum starting to dry and crust over their hips. The slurry of his and Akamaru's loads was still gushing out around his knot, splattering onto the flooded ground with wet _smack_ s, with soggy wet gulping noises coming from Kiba's bloated belly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Kiba said, rolling to the side a little so his stomach could spread on the ground, instead of being pinned under him.

Naruto moved with him, the both of them on their sides, and he couldn't resist rutting his cock a little, churning up the sloppy mess flooding Kiba's ass. It felt real nice, warm and clenching and sloppy, slick and open like he'd never felt before. He wasn't gonna cum again, at least not in the next few minutes, but the drag of Kiba's bruised guts against the smooth flesh of his shaft sent a throb of pleasure through him, so he did it again, and again, rutting into him with a steady wet _smack_ of his hips meeting Kiba's ass. "Good," he said, eventually, groaning into Kiba's ear. His thrusts just pumped out more cum, milking it out in squirts. It only occurred to him after a few minutes of that, that— "Hey, you wanna cum?" Kiba's dick was pinned down under the bulk of his gut, still hard and dripping, erratically spurting cloudy pre across his bruised and shredded skin.

Kiba laughed, still a little breathless. "I came like five times?" He twisted back a little, kissing Naruto. "I keep forgetting you haven't gotten knotted yet." The _yet_ sent a spark up Naruto's spine. "Like, c'mon, you were the one telling me getting fucked felt real good; getting knotted feels... I don't even know. It's real good." Kiba's sloppy asshole squelched around Naruto's knot, clenching and squirting, huge folds of swollen, meaty flesh enveloping his knot and sucking. "We gotta get you knotted soon. You think you can take my knot next time?"

Naruto groaned against Kiba's mouth, grinding his sheath into Kiba's flooded ass. Him getting knotted... "Fuck, yeah, please," he groaned.

"What time is it, anyway?"

Naruto looked up at the sun. "Fuck if I know."

Kiba groaned, rolling — Naruto knot finally bursting out of him in a soggy explosion of cum — and tried to get up on all fours. His ass was hanging off his body, guts prolapsing out in meaty folds, making an obscene tail hanging down against his thighs. "Gotta actually get up," he said, muscles across his stomach twitching as he tried to clench, flooded ass continually spewing out the milky, churned-up sludge of Naruto and Akamaru's loads.

"You, uh, want me to help...?" Naruto said, vaguely thinking of... fisting the cum out, maybe, something like that? There was a _lot_ of cum.

Kiba shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "You've done enough damage already," he said, and Naruto laughed, sitting up and instantly making a face as that dislodged the tarry, pudding-like mess of cum painted all across his front and sides, making him aware of just how coated in cum he was too. His sheath ached, bulging with cum from when he'd had it shoved inside Kiba's ass; his knot was trying to pull back into his sheath but wasn't having much luck, with excess cum oozing out of his bruised sheath, around his knot. He didn't even know you _could_ bruise your sheath.

* * *

So, cleaning up still took a while. The cliffside stream was only a few inches deep, but that was still enough to ladle water out and scrub themselves down, though Kiba needed a while to just _drain out_ , cum glugging out of him in huge globs. Naruto had to wring his sheath out, and it still felt bloated, dick squelching weirdly as he sheathed.

Kiba's stomach was mostly deflated, still a bit of a sagging potbelly. Cum was still drizzling down his thighs in a slimy mess. His stretch marks were crusting over, yellow lymph forming pebbly scabs, half-hidden as his skin folded over itself, still sagging at his sides. Also, the bruises were starting to show, big red and purple welts from Akamaru's dick clobbering against his abs from the inside, or big stripy marks over his muscles, from just how much they'd had to stretch. There was a brief flash of... envy, maybe? He wanted to know what that felt like. Kiba kept wheezing and groaning when he clenched his abs, and Naruto wanted to know what being on that side of things was like. Naruto thought it looked hot as hell as a reminder, but it was pretty clearly a sign shouting 'I just got knotted by a giant dog dick'.

"Uh," Naruto said. "Maybe you can take my shirt and I'll wear the mesh."

Kiba leered. "You do look good in it," he said, and then a little more seriously, "I could just zip up my jacket, though?"

"It's fine," Naruto said, already flinging his crumpled shirt at Kiba, trying to find where exactly the crumpled pile of mesh had gotten. The clearing was a mess, grass trampled, dirt clawed up, huge pools of cum oozing down the stream banks and making it flow murky.

Between them both they had at least most of a set of clothes. Their clothes had mostly been thrown out of the way, but his socks and underwear were half-buried in the churned-up mud, so, it looked like he wasn't wearing those on the way back. Kiba's jacket turned out to have gotten a huge gush of somebody's cum across it at some point, drying now into a thick white crust and matting the fur fringe. Kiba rinsed it off and tied it around his waist, which made the fact that he was wearing Naruto's bright yellow shirt all the more obvious.

It took a while, but they got to be nearly presentable. Kiba's ass was no longer leaking cum, and their hair, soaked and kind of stringy, was at least drying without a thick crust of cum. Akamaru just waded into the stream and shook, spraying water everywhere, but at least when he got out it wasn't hugely obvious that he was drenched in cum from the shoulders down.

Naruto straightened the hem of the mesh shirt. His chest was still wet, droplets of water clinging to his skin, making his nipples obviously pebbled through the mesh. Kiba noticed, leaning in and dragging his fingers across his nipples, catching them both between his thumbs and twisting. Naruto groaned, and Kiba took that as an invitation to lean in and shove his tongue into his mouth. He still tasted like Akamaru, bitter dog cum lingering, and the taste made Naruto's dick lurch in his flooded sheath. He had to push Kiba away or else he would be seriously tempted to do all that all over again.

"Gonna be weird," he said, catching his breath. "I gotta actually talk to people today? Do work? Gonna have to act like I didn't spend half the day watching you get fucked by a dog."

Kiba sputtered. "Don't put it like _that!_ " He looked over, sly. "And besides, soon you're gonna be the one fucked by a dog. Let's see you go about your day after getting Akamaru's knot lodged up your ass." Kiba groaned, rutting forward, pinning their sheaths together through their clothes. A wet runnel of churned-up cum oozed out of Naruto's sheath and wound its way through his fur, dripping down his inner thigh. "I'm gonna fuck you after that, too, y'know. Or, you nearly took my entire cock down your throat; maybe I'll knot your face while he's using your ass." Then Kiba just brushed past him, back towards the village. "Something to think about, you know," he said, and started walking like it didn't affect him at all; like Naruto couldn't tell he was still limping from his bruised asshole and his bulging sheath.

Naruto had to dart a little to catch up. "Listen," he started, half wanting to settle down into some completely reasonable, non-sexual topic like the rebuilding effort, and half wanting to keep needling Kiba about how he was gonna ride that knot until Kiba bred him deep just to make Kiba awkward and stumbling with a hard dick jammed in his sheath. He eventually clammed up about the latter once they got to the actual path, to where it was reasonable that somebody might overhear them. Yeah, Naruto thought, lacing his hands behind his head, things were pretty good right now. He was gonna totally obliterate Kiba's knot next time. It was gonna be great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a little longer than expected

Naruto did actually have a life outside of fucking around with Kiba.

That being said, the rest of his day was still spent _thinking_ about fucking around with Kiba. It was hard to stop thinking about. Sunk between his hips, his knot kept tingling, its softened bulk still solid enough for the motion of his legs to squeeze it down and present a phantom-sense memory of knotting Kiba, and that just brought everything else back in a full-body flash of heat. At one point he was sitting down, checking through somebody else's mission paperwork, and realized he'd been rhythmically squeezing his thighs together, letting his sheathed dick slurp back and forth inside him, and he was actually maybe ten seconds away from letting his pre-flooded sheath overflow and make a sloppy mess all over his chair. He'd sat back with a clatter, the sudden lack of pressure almost enough to let his slick, slimy dick unsheath in a giant mess, and had to think hard about literally anything that wasn't the morning's threesome.

His throat was still a little sore from Akamaru's dick. He felt the ache soaking into the back of his mouth, his throat, his sinuses still a little sore from having dog cum pumping through them. It was the same thing all over again. It was like that for everything, the entire day.

There was something else he was putting off, though, and it was only on the walk back home when he finally let it surface in his head. He needed to talk to Kurama.

It'd been hanging over him, ever since he'd said, out loud, that he'd been having sex dreams about Kurama. Obviously he knew that Kurama could see everything he saw and hear everything he heard — and that was its own kind of embarrassing, when he definitely knew Kurama could hear him begging for Kiba's dick — but the fox was usually pretty polite about sharing a body these days. But there was no way that particular confession has been missed, and there was a pointed kind of silence in the back of his head that grew and grew.

Naruto left his apartment dark when he came in, heading to his bedroom by touch. He settled down on his floor, crosslegged on a pillow. Might as well get this over with, he thought, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was in the old sewer drain, with musty water pooling over his feet. The air was still and dank.

"Still hasn't redecorated," Naruto grumbled to himself as he sloshed down the corridor, one hand on the crumbling brick wall.

The gate of the seal had vanished entirely, and the gateway itself was twice, three times the size of the old gate: a smooth opening into the vast dark depths of the seal. There was the roar of rushing air from the darkness, and then looming out into the dim light was Kurama's head. One enormous red eye peered down at him, followed by the dark flesh of his muzzle; a flash of a single enormous fang, larger than Naruto's entire body.

After breaking the seal, Kurama appeared more-or-less his actual size, which was to say he was the size of a mountain instead of just the size of a building. They hadn't talked about it, but Naruto got the feeling it was less some mystical subconscious chakra balancing thing and more just that Kurama really liked looming. It was cute. He'd never say that to his face, of course, but... Kurama liked being in charge, being in control, being threatening and scary. Being told you had a demon inside you was one thing, to a little kid, but after talking to him, arguing with him, yelling at him, for years and years, that blunted the effect of Kurama's face looming out of the darkness, eyes glowing red, blackened muzzle pulled up in angry folds to show giant glistening teeth. It was _cute_.

The other thing, though, was that, well, Naruto thought it was really hot actually. He absolutely wanted Kurama to use him as a fucktoy. Which— that was kind of exactly what the dreams were about, right? Kurama was hot when he was pissed off. But it was one thing to think about how much he wanted Kurama's knot when he was half-asleep tangled up in his sheets, skin slick with pre. Something else to think about it fully awake, with Kurama right in front of him.

That wasn't exactly where he'd meant his train of thought to go, but after the past few days how could it _not_? He knew exactly what it was like to play with a dog dick. It was one thing to know, vaguely, that his dick was also what Kurama's dick looked like, but it was something else entirely to hold the weight of Kiba's dick in his hand; to feel the way Akamaru's dick rippled and pulsed in his mouth, and know that Kurama's dick would be like that too: strange, animal, giant. But now, face-to-face with Kurama, it was a little awkward.

There was a pause. Naruto awkwardly shifted his weight. "Um," he said. "Hey?" His cheeks were burning.

Kurama kept looming pointedly down at him, not saying anything. His eyes burned in the darkness, red chakra spilling out and streaking up his face, outlining his animal features.

"So, uh," Naruto could feel his throat tighten. "Uhhh," he squeaked out. "Sex dreams?"

Kurama let out a booming laugh that shook the stones. His tongue lapped out and licked his lips, wetting them for talking. His laughter died down to a rippling beneath his words: "You've been doing lot more than just having dreams, it seems like," he said.

He'd had _Akamaru's dick down his throat_. Forget seeing and hearing; Kurama could _feel_ that. He could smell it when Akamaru mashed his balls against his face.

Naruto swallowed heavily. "Yeah," he said.

Kurama leered down at him, eyes fuming. "Seems like you've been enjoying my _gift_ ," he said, pointedly looking down.

Naruto looked down. He was naked. Had he been naked the entire time? His sheath was heavy between his thighs, balls bunched up tighter from the chill of the drain. His cocktip was just-barely pushing out, a hot plume of heat billowing up from it across his stomach and chest. "Oh," he said. "Also, wait, gift?!"

Kurama's eyes swung in his skull as he looked at Naruto. Every motion of his was pointed, dramatic; his face was huge enough Naruto could see minute twitches across his muzzle, the slide of his lips over his fangs, the slight change in the muscles around his eyes or the way they were focused. "You got it from using my chakra," he said. "How else would you call it?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I guess." He paused. "And actually it's been really great, so, thanks?"

Kurama's lips peeled back in a smug grin, showing off his fangs.

A thought hit Naruto. "Wait, did you like— _know_ this was gonna happen?"

"Some of us," Kurama said, dryly, "know what we're doing with our chakra. You muddling everything together every time you tried to draw from the seal— it would be difficult for anyone to fail to understand the consequences."

Maybe a few years ago that would've gotten his hackles up. Now, though, Naruto just laughed. "You know, if you didn't want me using your chakra, telling me I was gonna grow a fox dick if I didn't cut it out would've freaked me out as a kid."

Kurama snorted. "And now...?"

Naruto flushed. "I mean. Uh. I mean, you know what I've been up to."

Kurama blinked, slowly, still very smug and deliberate. "I do." And then, mouth moving even more slowly and deliberately: "I believe you said something about sex dreams." There was a yapping fox cackle shadowing his words, just barely restrained as a subvocal hum. Kurama was loving it.

"Listen," Naruto said, pointing at him. "This is all your fault anyway. It doesn't mean anything."

"Did I say it did?" Kurama rolled his eyes — not the human expression, but like a frenzied fox, eyes bulging, rolling spasmodically in their sockets. He was literally solely doing it to freak him out. "Do _you_ think it means something?"

It absolutely meant something. On some level, obviously, he'd been hoping his sex dreams were a little more than _dreams_. He talked with Kurama in a weird dream-world; was it too much to assume that his sex dreams might be, well, sex? He didn't just want sex dreams, he wanted it actually: Kurama looming over him, giant claws pricking his belly and thighs, hot breath spilling across his dick. Kurama, as frenzied and pent-up as Naruto felt all the time, using him as a fucktoy. He wanted Kurama to fuck him. He wanted Kurama to want to fuck him.

Begging Kurama to fuck him would be — it would be a little much. He didn't beg _Kiba_ to fuck him. He had some pride. And it was one thing to jerk off with Kiba, but he didn't even know where to start with Kurama. Even standing in front of him, naked, talking about his fox dick — it felt bizarrely non-sexual, in a way.

He didn't want to just up and say it, so he came out accusing: "Are you _sure_ you haven't been— fucking around in my head? Giving me dreams?"

Kurama finally broke and started cackling. His laughter sounded awful, like someone choking: sharp animal yaps, erratically bunched together, booming like a cannon. "You're a teenage boy, and you're horny. My only _possible_ influence is that, well—" He pulled back his teeth in a terrifying imitation of a grin. "—my fox balls are much more _potent_ than your pitiful human ones were; your body is overstimulated, even for someone your age. You've been having wet dreams, that's all."

Hearing Kurama actually say, out loud, the phrase 'fox balls' sent a rush of heat all across Naruto's skin.

"I'm not so desperate for sex I'd be willing to stoop to fucking some dream-shrouded illusion." Kurama continued, scornful. "And if I tried to influence your dreams, even a little, it would just draw you here. Awake. You should know that; I'd certainly done it enough times when you were a child." Kurama paused.

" _Observing_ them certainly was interesting," he said, leering. "You have a filthy imagination." Kurama was halfway between mocking him and teasing him. His breath was a hot wind billowing all across his naked body, reeking of musk.

Despite himself, there was a hot prickling all across Naruto's stomach and ass, and his cock unsteadily lurched another inch out of his sheath, slick and shining pointed straight at Kurama's face. "Wait," Naruto squawked, dazed, dizzy with— arousal? Maybe? "You've been watching them?!" Heat zipped across his body, hot shocky tension catching across his thighs, his forearms, burning like the memory of a handprint on his skin. His balls churned, bunching up beneath his sheath in an enormous mounded lump, aching and heavy. "You knew this whole time?!"

Kurama leered, tongue lolling sickeningly from his mouth, licking off the froth that had gathered at the corners of his blackened lips. His tongue alone was three, four times the size of Naruto's entire body. Flecks of drool splattered into the water, like a soft drizzle, and spattered up Naruto's bare body, each a pinprick point of contact, hot and then cold, filling the air around him with the spicy, animal scent of fox drool. "How could I not," he said, a grating purr in his throat, "when you called for me so sweetly?"

Naruto whined, high in his throat. "You're a creepy old pervert, you know that?"

"Oh, I've been called much worse than that," Kurama said. "Would you like to see just how perverse I can be?"

Naruto whined again, sheath lurching — cock unsheathing further, hot streamers of pre drizzling down his shaft, overflowing the lip of his sheath and drenching his balls, winding across his thighs into the stagnant water below.

"Hearing you call for me," Kurama continued, voice a buzzing rhythm. "Pleading for me, for more. Inventing ever-more-depraved ways you could give yourself to me." He licked his lips again, splattering drool into the water. He was panting, breath billowing out over the water, rich and heady, making Naruto woozy with the scent of it. "It was intoxicating."

"You're enjoying this!" Naruto said.

"Of course I am. Should I not be?" Kurama's eyes focused on Naruto's cock, unsheathed and dripping. "You certainly are."

"I mean, teasing me."

Kurama snorted. "You've never had much a mind for subterfuge. Every desire you have is writ large. I can _smell_ your lust for me." He grinned again, tongue lolling from his mouth in a sloppy spill. "Growing more and more, these past few years. Do you blame me, for playing with my prey before I pounce?"

"I'm not your _prey_ ," Naruto objected, mulishly.

"Oh? So you don't wish for me to hunt you down. To pin you beneath me? For me to play with you as I wish?"

Naruto flushed. "You don't gotta say it like that," he mumbled, dizzily aware of how his cock ached, throbbing eagerly before him as Kurama spoke. His knot burnt like a hot coal within his aching sheath.

Kurama sniffed. "Of course, I'm not going to debase myself. You can serve _me_. I won't shrink myself down to fuck some puny human."

Naruto let out an involuntary groan, embarrassingly long and drawn out, just from the thought of it. From the sound of Kurama saying he _wasn't_ gonna fuck him. From the sound of Kurama saying _fuck_. "Did I ask?!" he yelped.

"Oh, I think we both know quite well what you're asking for." Naruto's face burned at Kurama's fixed gaze, at his smirking face.

"Step forward," Kurama said, "Come to me."

Naruto shambled forward on wobbly legs, his fully-unsheathed and dripping cock leading the way. It was a weight, heavy and enormous, dragged down nearly horizontal by its immense weight. It jounced, balls rolling off his thighs, shaft lurching up and down, slinging slashing lines of pre before him.

The gate of the seal may have been obliterated, but there was still the gateway: the space where the old drain tunnel opened up into the impossible darkness. Symbolic, only, now, but Naruto's steps stilled, just before the threshold, before he stepped out into the darkness.

With the light behind him, his eyes — not too different from a fox's — adjusted quick. Kurama's face was brilliantly lit, but the shape of his body was outlined against the darkness, orange-black and limned with red chakra, billowing up from him like a fog. His tails swept through the darkness, stirring up the air in hot waves, drenching Naruto in the rich, rank scent of the fox.

Naruto's gaze slide up over Kurama's underbelly, between his flanks: his sheath was enormous, drooping off his body in a weighty, hanging lump, and his fuzzy balls hung even lower, smacking against his haunches as he shifted backwards, deeper into the darkness. His cocktip was emerging from his sheath, and the scale was — impossible. In the darkness Naruto's depth-perception was all off; Kurama could have been a foot out of reach above him, instead of being a mountain-sized figure framing a ceiling above him. His sheath alone was bigger than a building.

"Long ago," Kurama said, voice echoing all through the open space. "Before all the seals and the wars, there were humans who worshiped me — correctly — as a god," he said. "And I had ways to reward those who were particularly devoted."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto's voice was tight and squeaky, dazed.

Chakra spilling up Kurama's tails like water flowing in reverse. Heavy mounds collected at the very tips, writhing in taut orbs before they launched off, crashing to the floor in watery bursts and slowly pulling themselves together into coherent shapes: huge chakra-bodies. Nine of them, each a miniature version of Kurama sculpted out of his boiling red-black chakra, complete with nine wildly-lashing tails. They fumed with power, glowing red light hazing their bodies in billows of rippling energy. They prowled closer, forming a half-circle in front of Naruto. Each one was maybe three-quarters Naruto's height, coming up to his chest, and, well. Each one had a heavy fox dick stabbing out from their crotch, smacking against their undersides as they prowled closer, drizzling a fuming mess of red-black chakra into the water below.

Naruto swallowed heavily. "All your followers wanted to get fucked by giant demon foxes?" he asked, mouth dry.

Kurama laughed: "You certainly want to."

Naruto couldn't argue with that. Muscles beneath his sheath spasmed and lurched, forcing his knot out into the open with a wet spatter of pre. His legs wobbled, and Naruto let himself fall to his knees, splashing into the murky water, waiting for the chakra-foxes to come to him. His gaze slid up: Kurama's body, above him, formed a cavernous hollow. His legs were pillars outlining the space, and his cock, well — it was bigger than the old Hokage tower, impossibly gigantic drooping out of its sheath, looking like a perfect copy of Naruto's own dick only fifty times bigger. He was lightly dripping pre, a thin drizzle spilling down the slope of his cockhead into the water, only it hit with the force of a waterfall. His drooling pre filled the space with the sound of crashing water, thickening the stagnant water into something cloudy, and sending a thick haze rippling out across the floor, rank and meaty. That 'thin drizzle' could fill a lake, could coat a building.

Kurama swung a tail between his haunches, coiling it around his cock. He stroked himself like that, hips rutting forward, cock bobbing minutely up and down, sending the pouring waterfall of his pre slashing back and forth across the ground like a roving waterspout. He crooned, spreading his legs wider, paws shifting with a thundering scrape. He brought another tail down to curl around his sheath, squeezing and stroking his knot until it slurped out into the open with a sound like a building exploding: air roaring simply from the motion of his tails, the soft sounds of his flesh creaking and stretching amplified a hundredfold by his size, resonating through the vast open space. His knot burst out into the open, spraying heavy cords of backed-up pre all over, drizzling down like rain, churning the water and turning it slimy, murky. Kurama keened, haunches moving, fucking his tails as he stared down at Naruto's kneeling form, eyes burning red.

The chakra-foxes moved closer, so close now they made a solid half-circle with their tails tangled against each other. They were perfect replicas of Kurama: same rangy build, same pointed muzzle, same long ears. And same cock, unsheathed across their underbellies, knot still hidden in their sheaths. Cocks easily bigger than his own, Kiba's, Akamaru's — Naruto wouldn't put it beyond Kurama to make his clones just-so sized so that they'd have bigger cocks than any others he'd seen. He wasn't going to complain about it, for sure. The part where they were all just-slightly bigger than Akamaru's dick definitely wasn't an accident. Where Akamaru's dick was... colossal, absurd, dog dick as thick and long as his arm, Kurama had made sure to make his clones so that they were just a shade longer, just a hair thicker. Just a few inches longer, when the both of them had dicks where 'a few inches' was actually a pretty small difference.

"You're kinda egotistical, you know," Naruto found himself saying.

Kurama's chakra flashed. "I'm the greatest of the tailed beasts," he said, voice booming. "Don't I have reason to be?"

"You're playing dick-size games to beat a _dog_ —" Naruto started, and stopped because one of the foxes reared and pounced, paws hitting him in the chest and bowling him over backwards into the shallow water with a splash.

Fair enough, Naruto thought, and opened wide, letting it stand over him and drool red-black chakra all down his face, burbling into his mouth with a fiery tingle. Naruto groaned, swallowing, and the fox leaned down to lap across his face before stuffing its chakra-tongue into his mouth, wet and drooling. Its chakra burned, the overwhelming presence of the demon fox's wild power, but he was beyond used to it: he just moaned, hungry, desperate, for more. The other foxes crept in, burning fur pressing against his sides, their paws digging into his stomach and thighs, their cocks wetly slurping as they drooled oily chakra all over his skin.

Naruto gulped, dizzy with arousal as he bucked up against the fox's body, hungrily gurgling as he swallowed its tongue down his throat. His hands clenched around its forelegs, fingers digging into its wild fur, entire body shaking with heat, grinding his cock up against its own. His eyes rolled back into his head, hips jerking up, and he came all over himself in an abrupt rush, heat and sensation sliding along his spurting cock. There was a tongue on his balls, a fox muzzle wrapping around his knot and suckling on its side, basting it in fuming energy as Naruto came and came. He mindlessly humped upward, cock sliding along the fox's own dick, spewing his load all over his chest, cum stringing between his grasping hands wrapped around its forelegs, dripping down his face mixed in with the fox's own burning drool. He would've been embarrassed at how fast he came, if he wasn't occupied making out with the fox, gulping down its fiery chakra drool, body dizzily focusing on the heat of its own cock smacking against his front.

The other foxes pressed closer, sharp cocktips scraping across his wrists, thighs, back; sharp and implacably hard, taut to bursting when he arched back against them, whining high in his throat — voice muffled around the slobbery fox tongue — as they dug into his skin, their slick, slippery tips skidding over his skin and painting his body in goopy lines of pre. They pushed him up to his knees, wet noses or maybe cocks prodding against his neck, his back. There was a wet spill of drool drizzling down his back, another fox licking across the back of his head, and then it opened wide, slurping most of his head into its mouth so it could bathe him in its spit more easily: a slobbery trail of acrid fox drool that coated his back, dripping all the way down to the crack of his ass. Another tongue caught it, tongue swiping across his cheeks before pressing between them with a wet //crack//, and Naruto moaned, lurching forward on all fours, rutting his ass back against the fox's pointed muzzle. His cock, not softening even after his first orgasm, hung heavily beneath him, continually gushing pre into the soupy water below.

Another long, sharp muzzle opened up against his ass, fangs digging into the flesh of his hips, tongue lapping briefly against the heavy mound of his drawn-up-tight balls, and the fox pushed into him, tongue furling over itself in a wet mound for a moment before it shoved inside, breaching his asshole with a slick, hot push. Naruto sobbed, stuffed from both ends with lashing, drooling fox tongues, and he came all over himself again: head pinned inside the mouths of two giant foxes; giant fox dicks pressed all along his sides, glazing him head to toe in their syrupy pre; fangs scraped across the flesh of his ass as the tongue inside him bore down hard on the twist of his guts, pushing deeper with a sudden flowering heat. His cock kicked hard, lurching up to smack him in the chest with each shot, spewing rope after rope of his own fox cum all over.

The fox before him pulled back, its tongue pulling up from his throat with a sloppy gurgle, leaving him flushed and open-mouthed, drooling the fox's chakra-tainted spit down his face in gleaming lines. He blew bubbles, throat clogged with filmy slime, frothing up in the back of his mouth when he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. The fox tongue deep in his ass lashed and squirmed, digging into him hard enough that the taut flesh across his stomach bulged and warped.

Naruto found himself moaning brokenly, begging "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" over and over as the fox tonguefucked him, its tongue heavy and slick and sparking inside him, but that was nothing compared to the solid, implacable weight of a cock in his ass. He needed to be fucked, to be mounted like an animal and bred hard.

"Needy," Kurama rumbled, above, and the chakra fox pulled back and nipped at his ass cheek for his impatience, leaving a stinging mark that burned hotter as the fox returned to his fucked-open ass, tongue catching the burble of chakra drool spilling down over the puffy, bruised folds of his worked-open asshole and stuffing it back inside him. Its muzzle spread wider against Naruto's ass, tongue squirming in his guts with a dizzying heat, knocking against his inner walls hard enough to drive the breath from his lungs in desperate, needy pants. It lashed inside him, slobbery and wet, drooling hot chakra into his guts.

Naruto sobbed, rutting his ass against the fox's face, his still-hard cock swinging beneath him, a huge, heavy counterbalance that smacked up against his stomach, smearing him in drizzles of fresh pre on top of the slimy mess of lathered cum. His moans were abruptly silenced: one of the foxes mounted his face, paws scrabbling across the back of his head, and stuffed a good foot of its cock straight into his open mouth, plunging down his fucked-open throat without a single hitch, turning Naruto's yowling moans into a soft wet //slurp//. Naruto groaned, sound buzzing in his throat, and the fox lurched forward, tipping up his head so it was a straight shot from his lips down to his stomach. The rippling red-black chakra of its body enveloped Naruto's head, pinning his face against its underbelly, lips spread obscenely wide, throat warped inhumanly. Naruto gulped and gulped, fiery chakra pre gushing straight down into his stomach in sloppy bursts, lubing the fox's thrusts as it ground down deeper, fucking more of its colossal cock into his open, yielding body.

The fox behind him followed suit, pulling its tongue from his ass with a wet explosion of drool, leaving his hole gaping wide, spit gurgling down from his guts in slobbery bursts. It mounted him too, pinning Naruto tight between the bodies of the two giant chakra foxes, and thrust forward: its cock jammed between his thighs, smacking against his own dangling fox balls for a thrust or two before it pulled back, cock skewing up over his side, up his back. It rippled against his skin, gushing out thick, filmy strings of thick, liquidy chakra, basting Naruto's entire body in its heavy bursts before it jerked back, yapping angrily, and tried again. It shoved its cock between Naruto's splayed asscheeks, coating them in a dripping froth of churned-up pre, before it dug down, dragging the hard spar of its cock against Naruto's soft flesh. The tip of its dick skidded across Naruto's spit-lathered asscheek, smearing across the puffy, furled flesh of his splayed asshole and finally sinking into his sloppy, tonguefucked-open hole. The fat cock twitched, lurching inside him and spitting out a heavy gush of burning chakra pre, and Naruto let out a wanton moan, slime burbling up around the cock pistoning into his throat. A rush of heat flooded through his entire body as the fox sunk into him. It reared up, paws scratching across his sides as it mounted him properly, cocktip jabbing deeper, and then its weight settled atop him — paws on his shoulders, slamming him down onto his elbows into the frothy slurry of precome-laden water beneath him — and it hunched forwards, hips bearing down, giant balls swaying forward to loudly _crack_ against his thighs as it sunk most of its shaft into his guts in a single brutal thrust. His guts lurched, organs shifting inside to make way for the absolutely colossal cock plunging into his depths with an obscene, sustained gurgle. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head, cock erupting untouched again, entire body spasming as it adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

The two foxes fucked him brutally, Naruto's body jerked back and forth between them, like a ragdoll nearly torn apart by their thrusts. Their colossal cocks plunged into him with a sickening wet gurgle, struggling to fit within his comparatively tiny body. The fox's heavy knot bashed against Naruto's face, easily bigger than two fists even soft and pulpy, and the fox jabbed forward again, smacking its knot again and again against Naruto's flushed, disheveled face, painting him with goopy lines of slime, drooling down his face as they snapped off the bulging knot.

Naruto's stomach bloated out, both cocks bulging it — one jabbing down, through his stomach, the other stabbing up sheathed in his guts, forming a sharp swell under his belly-button. They squirmed up and down as the foxes shifted their weight above him, clashing against each other only thinly-sheathed in Naruto's warped flesh, organs rearranged, guts unspooling. They dipped back within his body only to lurch out deeper and thicker when the foxes jabbed forwards again, dragging his stomach out into an obscene, impossible pillar of warped flesh, visibly pulsing from the feigned beating of the chakra-fox's heart.

This wasn't a dream; his body didn't have the same impossible dream-logic warping, but it wasn't entirely real either: his skin felt tight, drawn out sharply, but even when the foxes ground the full length of their cock into him — one knot bearing down against his bruised, aching lips, the other grinding down between his cheeks — the impossible swell of his stomach didn't hurt; his skin didn't split and tear. Naruto gurgled, body a flesh-sheath for the foxes to use, every passage in his body clogged with their burning, fiery chakra-pre. His lungs jerked sideways against the displaced pressure of his rearranged guts, shuddering against the enormous pillar of the cock sunk down his throat. Naruto's own cock clashed against the skin-sheathed club of the fox's dicks protruding from his front, bloating his belly out into a drooping, sloshing mess that warped so far it sunk into the murky water beneath him, grinding his dick against the gritty ground beneath.

The other foxes, not entirely content with their own needs untended, pressed closer: cocks sliding against Naruto's armpits, between his thighs, pinning their cocks in the spaces across his back and sides where the foxes mounting him were pressed tight, forming a slick, fuzzy passage. Naruto lost all sense of their bodies: he was enveloped in a frenzy of heat, cocks and paws and teeth and tails curling around his body, pressing down on him.

Their chakra suffused him, forming dripping tendrils curling down his sides, adding to the churning building up inside him as the two foxes mounting him gushed their burning pre into his belly. He sloshed as they thrust into him, heavy wet ooze building up in his guts, slowly softening the twin spikes of their cocks bulging out his stomach as the rest of his belly grew around them. After a while it hardly felt like sex; hardly felt like anything: like drifting in a sea of fiery red-black chakra, huge cock-tongue-tentacles probing inside him, suffusing his entire body, fur and claws and teeth wrapping him in a sloppy, dripping layer of fuming chakra. Inside it, Naruto gurgled and drooled; his cock continually oozed cum, sometimes erratically twitching to gush out a sharp plume into the slimy, murky water beneath. If transforming into his Jinchūriki form had felt like this... well, in practice then he would've cum all over himself every time he tried. Naruto whined, sucking on the hard fox dick in his mouth, face dripping with goopy strings of slimy liquid chakra. A cock ground against his arms, skidding from his armpit to his elbow as the half-formed chakra fox rutted against him. All the foxes swirled around him, forming a near-opaque mass of bubbling chakra bearing down on him, soaking into his skin, bloating his belly until he looked just as swollen as Kiba had been: gut dragging against the stone floor, anchoring him in place. Naruto was lost inside the haze, eyes rolled back into his skull, continually cumming on himself as the whirling chakra-mass plunged down his throat and flooded his stomach, pushing deeper into his guts.

The foxes lost all form entirely as Kurama got close, his own breath becoming a thrum filling the room: sharper and sharper as he lost control, until he was simply plunging immense ropes of unformed chakra into Naruto's body, nose and mouth and ass and ears and eyes, crushing him under the churning mass of rippling ooze. His tails were curled up between his legs, around his sides, to milk his bloated knot and stroke his gushing shaft as he stared down at Naruto, fucked open from his lashing chakra-tentacles. His muzzle snapped open to let out a shrieking, animal yowl as his cock erupted, blasting ropes of cum with the force of a shattered dam, cutting choppy waves through the cum-thickened sludge lining the floor. Kurama aimed his cock down, closer to Naruto, like a geyser impacting only feet away. Cum sloshed up over Naruto in a crashing wave, chakra churning apart into the murky sea of cum as the current bowled him over and sending him spinning, flailing atop a rushing wave of fox cum.

Naruto spun with the current of slime, dazed and hazy, and was only dimly aware of crashing into something soft and wet and heavy. He surfaced, pulling himself free with a gasp, to find himself halfway sunk inside a broad sandbar of cum, thick and pudding-like when he tried to push off of it.

The room was a mess: the water had risen up to mid-calf, more cum than water at this point. The thiner, siltier sludge sunk down to coat the floor, impossibly slippery when Naruto tried to stand up, and he went flailing and crashing back down into the muddy heap. The thicker, goopier mess of Kurama's initial spurts had caught against each other, tendrils mashing together to form scraggly sandbars like the one Naruto was pressed against, forming low islands through the swampy mire of the rest of the chamber. Kurama's cum glowed, red-black chakra limning the piles, slowly dripping up against gravity and filling the room with wavering tendrils. The sea of cum lapped at the islands, slowly churning them together into a dense bubbly froth that eventually pulled free, forming loose mats that spun idly through the currents of churning ooze.

It looked like a scene out of another world, bizarre, impossible, and slightly undercut by how Kurama was still in the center of the chamber, yowling and heaving, tails milking his knot as he kept pissing out thin, watery fox cum. The room stunk of sex, rank and acrid from the intense fox musk.

Naruto groaned, sunk into a mass of cum, ooze webbed all across his front, his own still-hard cock pinned under the bulk of his bloated, sloshing belly. He reached down and wrapped both hands around his length. The touch was utterly frictionless, hands and cock alike thickly glazed with Kurama's cum, and he fucked his hands, huffing and groaning. He came again, his messy spurts paltry compared to the sheer scope of Kurama's load, just drizzling down his cum-smeared side and into the sloshing mess. He was dazed, entire body tingling, throat and ass still feeling fucked-open, with sparks of phantom sensation rippling through his body every time he tried to move. He was content to just float on the sea of cum, in his afterglow, watching Kurama jerking off.

Eventually — Naruto couldn't tell how long — Kurama finished up, the continual flow of cum trailing off until he finally pried his tails off his knot, letting his softening cock sag down beneath him, still sluggishly drooling cum. He shook his tails out, flinging globs of cum all across the walls and ceiling. He was sodden, his own fur matted and dripping, underbelly a wash of white, with sloppy cords of cum drooling down his legs, totally soaking his haunches. Cum dripped from the points of his ears, although Naruto couldn't tell exactly how any got _there_.

Kurama stretched and yawped, throat warbling with some weird fox noises, and took a few sloshing steps, paws obliterating sandbars, spinning off whirlpools in their wake.

"It's been a while since I could get off properly," he said. "I did miss it." His cock, still throbbing beneath him, lurched up and smacked against his underbelly as he flexed it, pushing out a final drizzle of thick, murky cum. His ear twitched, sending a cord of cum flying. "This place did need some redecorating."

Naruto tried to struggle out of the sandbar of cum again, flailing and kicking to try to get any purchase whatsoever. He lurched over onto his side, claws scraping at the floor, and ungainly managed to pull himself up to his knees — immersed nearly to his chest in the slimy slurry flooding the room. "You think this is an _improvement_?" he said, voice weirdly loud. Maybe he was shouting. The chamber actually being lit up — by Kurama's _glowing cum_ — made it less like talking to a shadowy void in the shape of a face and more like trying to have a conversation with somebody standing on a nearby mountain peak. "You think this is an improvement?" he said, again, at a more reasonable volume.

Kurama snorted. "Better than in the dream of a child who thinks there's a monster waiting in the darkness. I have you to blame for this aesthetic to begin with. I'd been meaning to reshape things after we broke the seal, but..." he stepped towards Naruto, his cock loudly _thwack_ ing against his haunches as it bobbed beneath him. "Now would be a good time to actually start."

Kurama's chakra surged through the chamber. His cum was starting to eat through the bricks, Naruto noticed with a little concern. Glowing cracks cut through the brickwork. "But," Kurama continued, cum-slathered head craning down to stare at him. "You didn't come here to watch me _redecorate_." He lapped at his muzzle, licking up cum drooling down his chin. "Yes, I think this was a nice appetizer."

"Appetizer?!" Naruto squawked.

"If you think that fully sated my desires, you have no idea what kind of appetite a tailed beast has," Kurama said. "There's much, much more to come."

Naruto whimpered, dizzily aware of his own implacably-hard cock, still dripping fresh precum after so many orgasms he'd lost count.

"There's only so much your body can withstand for now, of course," Kurama said. "But that gives me an idea of what to try next:"

Naruto only had time to dimly form the words — "Next?" before another chakra-clone rose out of the swamp, a mess of murky cum mixed together with burning chakra. It ran forward, paws splattering through the mess, and leapt, hitting him directly in the chest and bowling him backwards again, and—

—Naruto thrashed his way up, arms suddenly not swimming through the sea of cum. He was lying on his bedroom floor, chest slimy with cum, cock fully unsheathed and throbbing hard. He pushed himself up off his floor, grimacing at the mess: he'd cum all over himself more than a few times, and there was a messy trench of cum shot across the floor, up the wall, and partially dripping from the ceiling from when he'd came while meditating.

"What a mess," he grumbled, "Stupid demon fox."

There was a stirring of chakra inside him and an enormous chakra-fox burst out of him, completing the leap it had started within the chamber of the seal. It skidded on the smooth floor, claws digging into the floorboards and splintering them apart as it twisted around to face him: entire body red-black chakra, real and immense, with tendrils rippling up into the air above it, radiating enough power to freeze a person in their tracks. Its cock bobbed beneath it, oozing demonic chakra onto the ground, so dense with energy it was dripping.

"I _said_ ," Kurama's voice echoed in his head. "There was much more to come." Naruto could practically feel the heat in his voice, the shared arousal. His cock ached. "If you want to be host to my desires, to slake my lusts — well. There are many ways to service me."

It was really hot. Still, Naruto couldn't resist scoffing a little. "You're such a pervert."

" _I'm_ a pervert? You're the one begging to get fucked by a demon fox."

Sure, the chakra-foxes fucking him in the seal had been real, but this was _real_. The chakra fox's dick twitched, spurting out a tendril of burning chakra that smoldered across the floorboards.

Naruto swallowed hard. "Yeah," he said, mouth dry. "C'mon, fuck me hard."

Kurama's voice buzzed. "Needy and demanding," he said. The chakra fox prowled closer, rippling the air around it with its heat. "You _are_ an exceptional host. Let's see you keep up."


End file.
